


Miraculous Lady Noir

by PuellaPulchra



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based of a Tumblr Post (that I created?), Cousin Agreste AU, Original Character is main Character, Original Charater is main Character, parents death, rewrite of season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra
Summary: Annette Agreste has lived for the past three years in the Agreste mansion after the untimely death of her parents. When shadows from the past start emerging; Annette and her friends must decide whether telling Paris resident heroes the truth is truly a good idea. Summery prone to change.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N New story. This one is an OC driven story basically a story about what would happen if Adrien had a cousin who knew about the miraculouses. She herself doesn't have one - yet. Whether or not she gets one will depend on the story.  
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG, The only person I even vaguely own is Annette.

I lay on Adrien's bed my raven hair still wet from the days events. Chloe, Adrien Sabrina and I had just spent the entire day running through sprinklers in an attempt to get cool. The only person to really to complain had been Chloe. But even she quit after a while.

"Ready for tomorrow?" I asked my cousin.

Adrien nodded absent mindedly. "Yeah" He said walking around his room. "I've _been_ ready since Mom…"

"I know" I said with a soft smile. Adrien sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe I shouldn't" He said. "I could get grounded"

I inwardly groaned, Chloe, Sabrina and I had all heard this conversation before (In fact he had stated it twice before that day alone) we knew every argument he'd make against it, every hesitance, and everything we needed to say to calm him down.

"You're the one who wants the freedom" I reminded him. "You're the one who wants to leave the house"

"Hey now I leave the house" Adrien argued.

"Yeah, for modeling" A shiver ran down my spine. "Which I am _so_ glad I was able to convince Gabriel to make me one of his back up female models instead one of his main ones."

As a back up model I was allowed more free time the Adrien was. Which was good considering I had several extracurricular activities that usually took place during photoshoots.

"You still have to watch what you eat." Adrien reminded me.

"Have to do that anyway dumbass" I said flatly. "Most of my teams require it"

We both had extracurricular activities; most of mine, however, weren't privately down at home.

Adrien had Chinese, Fencing and Piano. Where as I was in the Gymnastics team, the swim team and the female martial arts team. As a result of the strain my body went through during practise I was allowed to eat more food portions then Adrien was.

"Your allowed to eat from the bakery. Multiple times. A day." Adrien said with a slight pout.

"Speaking of" I said reaching into the bag and pulling out a box. "You're welcome"

Adrien's eyes widened. "Is…is that what I think it is?"

I raised an eyebrow and opened the box and pulled out a green macaron. "From the Dupain Cheng bakery. Snuck out of the house earlier today to get some."

"Oooh Give me" He said reaching for the food.

I smiled mischievously. "Are you going to calm down, and attempt school tomorrow?"

Adrien eyes the box my hands hungrily and nodded quickly.

I smiled and held the box out for him. Adrien reached for it to take a macaroon.

I stepped back pulling it just out of his reach. "Nope, I changed my mind"

Adrien glared at me and stood up. "Not fair, Annie" He said crouching low. "Give me some"

I giggled and began to eat the macaroon in front of him. "Nah" I said. "I like this idea better"

Adrien raised an eyebrow and before his grin turned feral, he started to eye me as though I were prey.

I knew what was coming. I waited for a few more seconds and then Adrien pounced I jumped out of the way.

"Come on Annette" He growled.

"Silly, boy" I said. "Your acting a lot like a kitty cat" I said teasingly. "Wouldn't you rather be a peacock?"

Adrien glared at me I giggled before running. Adrien chased me around the room.

"I'm allergic to feathers"

"True" I said running up the stairs to his loft library. "How about a butterfly?"

Adrien paused and thought about it. "Free as a butterfly?" Adrien thought about it before shrugging. "Maybe." He said. "But you know I prefer cats" He said. "Looks like your trapped, _little kitty_ "

_I love you kitty, never forget that._

My eyes widened. Adrien stopped and stared at me in shock.

"I'm sorry" Adrien said. "I didn't mean – it was an accident Annette"

I shook my head and held the box out for him. "Never mind," I said. "You win"

He looked at the box and then looked at me. He gently lifted the box out of my hands. "Let's share it" He said softly.

I just nodded and we both sat on the floor eating macaroons, with only each other as company.

I put a hand on his leg. "You'll be fine tomorrow" I said to him with a soft smile. "You'll see"

Adrien looked at me and nodded his expression still unsure. "I know"


	2. The Return of Ladybug and Cat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school, first day of akuma attacks...

I stared at my cousin. He looked agitated and nervous; his eyes constantly darting around.

I rolled my eyes and leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Calm down" She whispered to him. "You're going to get Nathalie suspicious"

Adrien whipped his head around and glared at me. "I am calm" He stated stubbornly.

I raised my eyebrow and stared down at his clenched hands which were shaking slightly. "Uh-huh" I said calmly before standing. "I have school to get to; I'll see you around Adrien"

Nathalie was standing by the dining room doorway, my book bag already in her hands.

"Thanks Nathalie" I said grasping it and slinging it over my shoulder.

"The car is waiting for you Annette" Nathalie said.

I thanked her and walked away. My smile slipped from my face as I did so. Back when I lived with my parents I walked to school all the time, and even when I started to live here, my aunt Vivienne had always walked me to school herself.

But ever since Auntie Vivienne had disappeared everyone had insisted I start taking the car to school.

I couldn't exactly blame them; they could have pulled me directly out of school. Yet Gabriel hadn't. (I highly expected that the reason for that was because of the will that had been found shortly after my parent's death, I had never seen the contents, but apparently one of the stipulations was that I continue going to school, otherwise the money would immediately be redacted).

I smiled at my bodyguard Cynthia. She had dark blond hair and green eyes and was in a pantsuit similar to the one that my cousin's bodyguard had.

She opened the door and I slid inside it. "Thank you miss" I told the woman. The woman nodded once before getting into the front seat herself.

Cynthia was a badass, and rumors had gone around that she knew six different ways to kill someone, with her pinkie.

I had no idea if it was true or not, but it was incredibly cool none the less.

* * *

"I may have sign ups today after school" I told Cynthia as we approached school. "So don't panic if I'm not out as soon as the bell rings"

"If something happens that should mean your delay, I do not see why you can not use you're cellphone to contact me" Cynthia said emotionlessly.

"I am" I told my bodyguard. "I am telling you right now that I may be delayed leaving school" I told her. "I am saving myself the hassle of having to do it later"

"Am I to assume that your uncle knows about this?"

"I had Nathalie tell him" I said. "And she's given me no inclination that he was against it" I said before waving goodbye. "I have class I must go" I said before waving and saying goodbye.

"I see you're still being rational" I smiled and turned to see the resident Queen Bee staring at me a mocking smirk on her face.

"I see you're still a bitch" I turned to see Chloe. Chloe snorted. Had anyone else been stupid enough to say and do to Chloe half the things I say and do to Chloe, they would have

been in serious trouble with her father Andre Bourgeois the mayor of Paris. But Chloe and I's friendship had gone back years.

Sabrina was right besides her looking nervous and unsure of herself.

"Seriously though, I don't understand your aversion to being driven" Chloe said.

"And I don't understand your aversion to walking"

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Sabrina on her way?" I asked.

Chloe looked down at her phone. "She texted me while I was in the car, she'll be here soon, speaking of 'on the way' why isn't Adrien here?"

"He unlike me, doesn't have actual permission to be here, he has to sneak out, any luck though he'll be here soon"

"Hey, Chloé, Hey Annette" A girl with orange hair and glasses ran up to us.

"Hey Sabrina" I said with a smile. Chloé pretended to inspect her nails. "Hey Sabrina" Chloé said.

Sabrina looked around "Where's Adrien, didn't he enroll?" She asked.

"Yeah, but no one knows that" I said my voice hushed. "So he has to sneak out, He should be here soon."

"We should probably go save him a seat," Chloé said put her phone in her purse.

I nodded and wrapped an arm around both Sabrina and Chloé shoulders and we walked together in Class.

* * *

"Chloe" I said my voice low and warning. "Please let's not"

"I want to sit close to Adrien" Chloé argued.

"But she's been sitting there for four years," I said. "Come on, it's not like Adrien's just going to up and abandon you, you were at our house just yesterday, and you have a

standing invite in our house, come on we can go sit in the back"

Chloé pouted. I sighed and walked up to Marinette.

"Hey Marinette" I said softly. She looked up at me her expression indifferent.

"Hey Annette"

"My cousin's coming to school today and Chloé, Sabrina and I were kind of hoping you would be so kind as to move so we could have this seat."

Marinette looked around wearily. I couldn't really blame her; I had always been the one that had run interference with Chloé and while most knew that I never approved

of Chloé's methods. They never liked that I was essentially doing her dirty work. Most would agree that my methods were kinder then hers though.

"Your Cousin?" Marinette asked. "Who?"

"Adrien Agreste" Chloé cut in, I sighed. This wasn't going to end well. "The son of Gabriel Agreste, the creator of the Gabriel Line?"

"Chloé" I said softly. "Don't make a scene"

Marinette eyes shone in understanding. "Oh yeah, your related to him?"

I couldn't exactly blame her for not knowing that. It wasn't something I advertised, and she and I didn't speak to each other all that often. "Yeah, you'll have seen Adrien's photo's all over the town, Adrien models for him sometimes."

Marinette eyes cooled a little. I inwardly winced. Millionaire model, yeah that didn't scream arrogant asshole at all.

"He's not bad" I said. "Just socially awkward he's never been to school before, doesn't really know anyone, and since we know him…" I left the sentence hanging trying to figure out how to finish it when Marinette stood up.

"Ok" She said softly.

"Thanks so much Marinette" I said smiling gratefully. "I owe you one"

Marinette looked tired but gave me a soft smile. "No problem"

"You could sit next to the new girl" I said motioning toward the girl who sat at front in the left row. "She doesn't seem to have anyone here" It's only when the words left my mouth that I realised how it might have sounded. "Or you know, don't, it's up to you."

By that point Chloé and Sabrina had sat down. I glared at the two of them but sighed and walked further upwards to sit beside the red headed Nathaniel.

"All that work and you still get upstaged" Nathaniel muttered to me a half smile on his face.

"Have a problem Kurtzburg?" I said with a raised eyebrow. "Why don't you say it?"

"You totally could have just told Chloé off" Nathaniel said. "You did basically state that you wanted to sit with Chloé and Adrien and now you just moved up two rows to sit beside me"

"Hate me that much?" I asked slightly amused. "Besides Class is about to start in two minutes and there aren't any more seats, and I don't have time to ask someone else to move"

Nathaniel looked away. "You do realize that your reputation, is only slightly better then Chloé's right?"

I raised an eyebrow "Yeah?"

Nathaniel shrugged. "You always try to accommodate everyone; pretty soon you're just going to end up burned."

I already was in more ways than one. "Well until that day, I'll just have to do the best I can" I said with a sigh. "Nice Lady Noir by the way"

Nathaniel put a hand over the picture he had been drawing; a girl with black hair wearing a leather cat suit, her hair was pulled high in a ponytail with with a black ribbon the tips of the bow poking out of her hair like Cat ears. Her mask was black with red sclera and slightly darker irises. Her suit was jet black and her gloves were curved with extended nails that appeared to look like claws.

The mask she wore was black with red eyes "She's cool"

I kept my face straight ahead forcing myself to not show any emotion "It's been 3 years since her last sighting and she only appeared a few times"

The actual number of Lady Noirs appearances was two, but I couldn't actually say that.

Nathaniel shrugged. "She saved my life" He said softly. "I can't just forget that"

"Don't you think that maybe she… wants to be forgotten?" I asked.

"Annette and Nathanael do you have something to say to the rest of the class" I jumped in my seat as did Nathaniel.

"No Madame" I said as the class giggled. My eyes turned to the front of the Class, I could just make out Nino's head but the front seat was empty. I put a hand to my eyes. "He was caught" I whispered. "Damn"

My phone started to vibrate on my desk.

_Got caught on the steps, was dragged back home I'm sorry._

I breathed out through my nose but made no move to respond until I was sure the teacher wasn't looking.

S _hoot, well better luck tomorrow right? :)_ I texted back quickly while the teachers back was turned.

* * *

"Kim!" I heard Ivan shout just as the bell rang to signal the end of Class. My head shot up to see what was going on. Ivan had one hand fisted ready to strike Kim while his other held a note. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

"Ivan what is going on?" Madam Bustier exclaimed.

"It's Kim!" He tried to explain. I saw Nathanael, Sabrina, and Chloe walk out of the class while I stayed behind. "He's so going to get-"

"Ivan to the principle office, now"

I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief and headed off to PE.

* * *

Monsieur D'Argencourt was a strict PE instructor. But was exceedingly fair. Though I was a little biased as his class was one of the few I excelled in.

"Ahh Annette Agreste" He said to me. "Are you trying out for the fencing team this year?"

He had seen my fencing skills once and ever since had been trying to get me to join. I had turned him down 4 times already, but for the sake of tradition, he had to ask me again this year too,

"You ask that every year, Monsieur" I said to him. "I am not interested; the Agreste family line does not need another fencing protégé." He was one of the only few who knew of Adrien's gift with a blade.

D'Argencourt frowned dejected. "Ahh it would be so nice if you could"

"I already have other commitments, other teams I wish to join" I said. "No"

"Like the gymnastics team?" He hardly hid his distain, but Gymnastics would be one of the things I would fight him on. Gymnastics saved my life in ways he would never understand.

"Yes, and the swim team, and the martial arts team, and modeling," I told him. "I'm sorry no"

D'argecourt stopped his complaints and I headed to the middle of the gym.

That's when everything went to hell.

* * *

"So this is officially the worst day ever" I said as I watched a giant rock monster leaving the school.

"You act like you're used to this" Chloe said with a laugh.

"Think we should do something?" I asked. "I mean, if anyone's capable it would be us right"

Chloe laughed. "Oh yeah, my knives would be of total use here"

I rolled my eyes. Sabrina behind me shook. "And I'm not a good fighter, like you are Annette"

I sighed.

"Think rationally, what can we do, against two tonne rock?" Chloe said.

I pulled out my iPhone (A giant monster ransacking Paris, someone was live streaming somewhere) and looked for the rock monster.

Nadja Chamack was reporting on the monster and her whereabouts.

My eyes widened when I saw Ladybug and Cat Noir jump into battle.

"What the... who are they" I said Chloe and Sabrina looked over my shoulder to see what I was looking at.

"They look like ladybug and Cat Noir" Chloe said. Misunderstanding my shock.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were heroes that had been around until 2 years ago.

"I guess they came out of the wood work." Chloe said. "Wonder where the other team members are?"

I decided not to bring up the fact that the previous heroes had been taller than these two and looked much older... safer that way.

I decided to watch the new Ladybug and Cat Noir fight... they were clumsy and out of sync with each other. And it was apparent that Cat Noir had no idea that his powers were only a one time deal.

I sighed and put a hand to my head. It wasn't like I wanted those powers, but... those two seriously needed more training. Like maybe another 10 years' worth.

Ladybug and Cat Noir finally were able to revert the monster back into Ivan. (Something that shocked me).

It had been strange. They did it by ripping up a note that Ivan had been clutching. And a small purple butterfly flew out of it and away.

Wait a second... butterfly?

No way.

No it couldn't be.

I swallowed my panic. Just because it appeared to be a butterfly did not mean that it was what I thought it was. Besides Nooroo's butterflies were usually white.

But just to be on the safe side I should make a visit to Master Fu.

* * *

"Ahh, Annette" The old Chinese man stated to me with a smile.

"Hello" I said to him tilting my head. "You know why I'm here"

"Indeed, child" Master Fu said. "And yes it is what you think it is"

My eyes widened and my hands fisted. "But the butterfly miraculous was lost 10 years ago"

"Apparently it has been found again" He said eyeing me. I knew that look. "And until he makes his motives known I can't tell you more, I'm sorry Annette"

"Not even who the newbies are?" I said. "You should have chosen them a year ago" I continued. "Throwing them in the middle of battle like that was reckless and stupid"

Master Fu sighed. "I shall remember that for next time, Annette" He told me. I could sense the end of this conversation. I shouldered my backpack and walked out the door. I had had to go out of my way to avoid Cynthia and no doubt she was circling Paris searching for me.

"Annette" I turned to look at 186 year old man.

"I am dreadfully sorry" He said.

I swallowed in my attempts not to cry. "There's nothing to forgive" I said walking out the door.

* * *

NO POV

Master Fu gazed at her retreating figure sadly. "Not that you don't see". He said.

"It was the only thing you could do master" Wayzz said compassionately.

"She won't see it that way" He told the green kwami. "And I'm afraid of what will happen when she does"

(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Before anyone says anything about how I just remade the cat noir suit for Ladynoir... yeah, but to be fair black comprises of like ¾ of their uniform combined, and while the suit in color appears to take after cat Noir, in design it's all Ladybug with the exception of clawed fingers
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that. If you have any questions please feel free to leave them in a review!


	3. Stoneheart returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some vulgar language.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

**Stoneheart Returns**

_Flashback 3 Years Ago_

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_Master Fu and his miraculous's Kwami Wayzz jerked awake at the sound of someone knocking on his door._

_"Who could that be?" Wayzz asked rubbing his eyes._

_Master Fu yawned and got out of bed putting on a house coat as he headed out of his bedroom and to the front door, he opened it and what he saw surprised him._

_"Annette?" He asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"_

_Annette Agreste stood in front of him soaked to the bone, shaking and her face scrunched up as though she had been crying._

_"Something's just happened" She said her voice hitched and shaking._

_Master Fu nodded. "Come in, come in" He told her stepping out of the way and letting her inside. "I'll put on a pot of tea, and you can get out of those wet clothes, and then you can tell me everything."_

* * *

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry" I told my body guard as I jumped into the car. Cynthia glared at me with quiet glare of disapproval that, had I never seen my father's own stare of disapproval, would have been terrifying, but as it was it just had me lower my eyes, and quietly enter the car.

"Where were you?" Cynthia asked with barely concealed anger. "In case you haven't these stone monsters have popped up everywhere ever since that boy was returned back to normal."

I winced. Yeah I had noticed that people had been transforming into frozen Stoneheart statues. I had wanted to do something but with very little answers, no ideas and no miraculous there wasn't much I could do.

 _"_ I was visiting someone" I said I had gone out the backdoor of the school and ran as fast as I could to Master Fu's massage parlor, before Cynthia had a chance of seeing me. "I needed answers on something"

"Who?"

"An old family friend" I winced at this. Cynthia might not know what 'old family friend' meant but I had no problems believing that Uncle Gabriel would.

"Is that so" Cynthia asked I nodded as my stomach dropped into my large intestines.

Cynthia said no more on the topic, but I knew that silence, this was by no means over.

* * *

When I entered the house, I headed straight for Adrien's room.

"Avoiding uncle again?" Adrien said with a raised an eyebrow as he let me into his room.

"Shut up" I said pushing him slightly. "I avoided my body guard again, after school let out early."

Adrien nodded. "Yeah Chloe texted me" He said. "A _giant_ rock monster?"

"Do not ask" I said. "He wasn't at school long, but thr principle thought it best to send everyone home early anyway."

"Are you ok?" Adrien said his eyes looking me over; checking me for cuts and bruises.

I nodded. "Not a scratch" I said. "I was in the library when it occurred, and after that I hid in an unused classroom until he was turned back to normal"

Adrien nodded. "Good, Chloé had told me you were ok but…"

"We're all fine" I soothed. "You needn't worry"

"You're the only friends I have" He said. "I'm allowed to worry."

I smiled and hugged him. "I can take care of myself you know"

Adrien returned the hug. "I know" He said softly.

The door opened and Gabriel Agreste entered looking angry. "Annette Catherine Agreste, come here _now!_ "

I smiled guiltily at Adrien and turned to face my uncle. And followed him out of Adrien's room.

* * *

"I thought I told you, you were to _never_ go there again" Gabriel asked calmly. I stayed still. Waiting for Gabriel to make his point.

"Not only that but you ran from your body guard too" Gabriel said. "While these… monsters have started to appear everywhere."

"Are you telling me that Ladybug and Cat noir doesn't spark your interest?" I asked him eyebrow raised. "Or that it appears to be the work of the new owner of the butterfly miraculous?" I asked him crossing my arms. "Cause It should"

"I put that part of my life behind me, Annette" He told me. "It is not _my_ concern what someone else does with it, what _is_ my concern, is your's and Adrien's safety, and how you blatently put yourself in danger."

"Wrong" I hissed ignoring his last statement, he and I both knew I could take care of myself. "Had you not lost it, they would not be doing this now."

"ENOUGH" Gabriel hissed at me. "I made my rules, and while you live under my roof you will obey them."

I turned to stare at the portrait of Aunt Vivienne. I wanted to tell him that what he was doing was wrong. That Aunt Vivienne would not have approved of this.

But that would have led to a fight, an angry bitter fight that I didn't think either of us could recover from.

I turned away from the portrait of my Aunt and sighed. "Of course, uncle" I told him tilting my head slightly. "My I go hang out with Adrien now?"

"This conversation never reaches his ears, and I _never_ want to hear that you've run from Cynthia or to that shop again" Gabriel said having cooled down rather quickly. "But yes, you may go"

I backed out of his office and ran back upstairs. Feeling _so_ very alone again. I remembered the Akuma from yesterday and remembered how the akuma appeared a few moments after Ivan had become angry.

 _I can't be angry, or sad, or alone_. I said distraught. I swallowed heavily and started to do the breathing exercises that my mother had taught me long ago.

After a few minutes my heart rate decreased and I felt a lot calmer then I did.

It was only a quick fix, I knew. I would have to talk to someone eventually about everything. Someone who knew everything, someone who already knew all my secrets.

Eventually I would have to go back to Master Fu's.

But for today, breathing was enough.

* * *

"You ok?" Adrien asked. "Father seemed really upset."

I nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I did a lot of things he's not happy about" I said.

Adrien hugged me tightly. "Was it really important?"

I shrugged. "I was more curious about something than anything"

"You know what they say about curiosity" Adrien said in a sing song voice.

"You also know what they say about satisfaction" I replied, then I elaborated "I got curious about the new Ladybug and Cat Noir, and wanted to see if I could meet them in person, but when I got there they were already gone, Uncle Gabe not happy that I put myself in unnecessary danger." I told my cousin. Obviously lying through my teeth. I knew better then to try to figure out Ladybug's and Cat Noir's identity. It could be dangerous for them as well as for me.

Adrien thankfully didn't catch me on the lie. "You could have gotten hurt" He said.

"I went searching after Ivan was turned back to normal, but when I got their they were gone" I pouted.

Adrien laughed. "Maybe you'll see them again, who knows?"

I pushed him away slightly. "So… who was _your_ favorite?"

Adrien got the starry-eyed look he always got when he crushed on a girl. (The most hilarious being a young female 13-year-old model that had rejected his advances so harshly and then had promptly gotten herself fired). It made me worried.

"Ladybug" He said with a sigh. "She's just so amazing, and confident, and they way she stopped Stoneheart!" He sighed love sick. "Amazing"

I sighed. That curse of the black cat, no matter what happened Ladybug would _always_ over shadow Cat Noir.

"What about you?" Adrien said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Cat Noir" I said with a shrug. Surprised when Adrien looked at me in shock. "What?"

"But all he did was screw up!" He exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yes, yes, he did, but so do all superheroes, besides he reminds me of my dad" I said with a chuckle. "The puns were hilarious, I don't know, I have a thing for puns, and no matter how bad he did, he never lost that confident smile" I told him. "I think that's important, that no matter how bad you screw up you get back up and try again." I told him.

Adrien looked at me in shock.

"What?"

"You sound like you have a crush on the superhero" Adrien said with a smirk.

I looked away "… shut up, I don't."

Adrien laughed. "Aww it's ok Annette, you can have your crush" He teased.

"I loath you" I told him grudgingly. "I don't have a crush on him."

Adrien laughed. "Yes you do" He sang. "You have a crush on Cat Noir, you have a crush on Cat Noir!"

I glared at him. "You _really_ want to test me Cousin?" I asked him. "Me, the girl who kicked your ass not two weeks ago, for eating the last of my macarons?"

Adrien's laughter didn't stop "That is _only_ because you surprised me" He said.

"Well if that's how _you_ want to remember it" I muttered.

"Yep" He said with a smile.

I shook my head and laughed.

* * *

**_The Next Day_ **

"Adrien!" I said giving him a hug as I saw him run into the school yard. "You made it!"

Adrien smiled and put a hand behind his head. "Yeah" He chuckled. "I guess I did"

I grabbed his hand pulled him inside. "Come on!" I said eagerly. "Class is about to start"

Adrien laughed and walked inside with his cousin in his arm.

"Hey Chloé" Adrien once we had seen Chloé.

Chloé's eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning and dove straight into his arms. "Adrikin's!" She screeched.

Everyone turned to see what was going on and their eyes widened when they saw Adrien Agreste the famous model of the Gabriel Line.

They did the same thing every time they saw my face adorning a magazine (which wasn't common, like maybe handful of times a year).

I stepped out of the way. "I have to get something out of my locker" I whispered. "I'll see you in class"

I turned and walked away.

* * *

"No negative emotions Ivan" I over heard inside the locker room. I paused before entering the room. Ivan had been the one turned into Stone Heart. A part of me had felt guilty for not checking on him, he and I had briefly dated last year, before we both decided that we were both better off as friends.

I hadn't spoken to him since summer vacation had started.

"I'm sure Myléné has feelings for you too," I head the female voice said before lowing her voice and whispering something along the lines of "go talk to her." I looked down at my shoes. One of the last conversations I had had with Ivan, had been about Myléné, and her supposed crush on Ivan, it had ended with me suggesting he ask her out.

"Pfft" Ivan said. "I'm no good with words." I bit my lip to hid a smile. That was true Ihad been the one to ask Ivan out, and I had found out two weeks later that he had been working up the courage for several weeks in order to be the one to ask me.

"You don't have to do it with words, you can draw a picture, send flowers" I nodded to myself Myléné did seem the type to enjoy those types of things.

"I… could write her a song" I grimaced. Ivan's singing had little to be desired and that was me being kind about it.

"That's a great idea!" The female said I rubbed my brow in exasperation. "What girl wouldn't want a love song written specially for her, go for it Ivan, and remember stay positive."

Before I knew it, Ivan was running out of the locker room, "Ivan!" I shouted but he had already turned the corner and left.

I sighed and entered the locker room. "Hey Marinette" I said to her entering the combo into my locker and opening it. I carefully took out my lap top before closing my locker. I never brought my laptop home, as I did not want to risk it getting broken.

"That was some interesting advice" I told her.

"Have a problem with it?" I looked at Marinette in surprise.

I shrugged. "His singing might scare Myléné" I said. "She's not all that into his kind of music." I said walking past her and into the hallway.

"And how would _you_ know that?"

"I dated Ivan" I told her bluntly my voice filled with the unspoken 'well duh'. "We broke up a few months ago. As for Myléné, well she and I had a couple of assignments together." I was _never_ going to work with Chloé on another school assignment again. She was my friend and all, but I had my own homework to deal with, I was _not_ going to add hers on top of it.

Marinette looked at me angrily as walked up beside me. "We I didn't see _you_ coming up with any ideas"

I shrugged. "It's a fair idea," I admitted. "Though next time ask what type of song he plans to write for the girl he likes, may save for embarrassment later."

Marinette looked at me in surprise. "Why do you care?"

"Despite popular opinion, I actually don't like seeing people hurt" I told her with a half glance at her.

"But… you hang out with Chloé." Marinette said confused.

I nodded. "We were there for each other during some of the darkest moments in our lives" I said. "She was a dear friend to me when I needed one, I can't just turn my back on her now" I told her.

Marinette frowned. "Your cousin coming in today?" She mocked "I didn't see him yesterday."

"Yeah, he arrived a while ago," I said just as the new girl came into view.

"Hey Alya" Marinette said with a happy smile.

Alya said hello to Marinette before glaring at me. "Hello miss Rich and Famous" She told me.

I scoffed. "Hello, Miss, not worth my time." I said before walking past the new girl and up to class. "See yah Marinette." I told Marinette before rushing upstairs.

* * *

"What's going on?" I asked once I was inside my classroom. Adrien and Chloé were facing each other while Sabrina was sitting beside the seat that Marinette and the new girl had been sitting the day before.

"Chloé, just put gum, on some poor girl's seat."

"Oh, Chloé why" I asked. "She moved for you"

Chloé glared at me. While Adrien bent down to take the gum off.

Unfortunately, that's just when Marinette came in.

"What are you doing!" Marinette shrilled, running forward and glaring at Adrien.

"No I was trying to take the gum _off_ your seat" Adrien insisted.

Marinette ignored him and bent down to take a look at the gum before putting a tissue over the gum and sat down.

Adrien turned around and sat back down in his seat his head turned down.

"See what I mean about respect?" Chloé said with a sneer.

I froze and turned to Chloé and bent down in her ear.

"That was low Chloé" I hissed in her ear before standing straight and walking to my seat.

I took out my laptop and opened it on my desk ready for the day to start barely acknowledging Nathanael's awkward glance in my direction.

* * *

Class ended a lot sooner then I expected.

And by that, I mean it ended a few minute's after it started.

Ivan barged into the room in his Stoneheart form angry and yelling for Myléné.

I jumped up and put myself in front of him and Myléné.

"Come on Ivan" I said. "Be rational about this"

"I'm not Ivan, I'm Stoneheart" Ivan roared. "And I want Myléné"

I grabbed Myléné and ducked out Stonhearts grasp.

"Oh hey Ladybug" I said waving slightly.

It gave the intended affect. Stoneheart turned around and while his head was turned I grabbed Myléné and we both ran from the classroom.

"Do you want to go with him?" I asked Myléné as we ran into the nearest Utility closet.

Myléné looked behind her and shuddered. "Not when he's like this" She said.

I nodded. Then I heard footsteps headed this way sounding for to heavy to be the sound of human steps. Myléné stood together silently waiting for the steps to pass before I removed my hand from her mouth.

"Let me go!" I could hear Chloé screaming as the thunderous footsteps of Stoneheart past by. "My daddy will find out about this!" She screamed as loud as she could.

My eyes went wide. But I kept myself still until Chloé's words were no longer heard.

"Chloé." I whispered wideyed and worried.

Myléné looked at me worriedly. "You could go to her"

I shook my head. "I can't fight against two tonne rock, my techniques for dealing with a monster that size aren't going to do much except make him angrier." I said to Myléné.

"You saved me" Myléné said.

"You weren't yet in his clutches." I responded, "Bedside's she'll be fine I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir can handle it."

Myléné looked at me unconvinced with my attempts at making myself feel better. She could tell I wasn't buying what I was saying.

"There must be _something_ we can do" Myléné attempted to say. I knew she was trying to make _me_ feel better.

"There's only one thing I could think of and it's _incredibly_ dangerous" I said. "And I'm not doing it."

Myléné looked at me wide eyed. "What is it?"

I sighed reluctantly. "A trade, Chloé for you, Ivan likes you I doubt he would hurt you, but I don't trust him handling Chloé" I told her. I heard a loud blast that sounded like one of the other Stoneheart monsters bursting into the school.

"We don't have much of choice" Myléné said before staring straight at me. "I'll do it"

I looked at her wide eyed. "Ar-are you sure?"

Myléné took a deep breath and nodded.

I nodded "ok,ok" I said. "But we can't just go to him, you'll be taken without a second thought, we need a viable plan"

"Hey dumb boulder, why don't you drop the nice lady and we settle this like gentlemen?" Cat Noir asked I could just imagine him doing that big dumb smirk that the previous Cat Noir had been quite infamous for."

I looked at Myléné in absolute relief.

Just then we heard something heavy hit against the door and a female screaming loudly.

I looked around frantically for something _anything_ to use. When my eyes caught the sight of an air vent. I looked around again and saw a ladder, and _yes_ toolbox.

I ran to shelf and pulled the toolbox down happy and surprised when I found it already opened. I pulled out a screwdriver grabbed the stepladder and placed it just under the air vents.

"Myléné spot me" I told her.

Myléné looked up at me and said nothing as I attempted to unscrew the air vents.

"What are you planning" Myléné asked.

"First we are going to get out of this Closet, via air vents" I said while a screw came loose "Then we are going to find _some_ way to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's attention, because _fuck it_ I'm not doing a thing unless they have a plan to turn Ivan back to normal, and depending on what that Plan is, we're either going to help them or be complete hindrances, then I'm going home and bathing for 3 _fucking_ hours" Another screw fell to the ground.

Myléné looked at me worriedly.

"No, I'm not angry at you" I said. "This is just a _very bad day._ " I finished as I undid another screw.

For the final screw I worked in silence and smiled as the cover fell into my hand I handed it to Myléné before climbing into the air vent.

It was dusty and I immediately had to stop myself from sneezing.

I ducked back down and held my hand out for Myléné to grasp. She jumped got on the stepping ladder and reached for me. I lowered myself as for as I could and grabbed her hand and pulled her up with me.

"Thank you" Myléné said looking around "What now?"

I motioned with my finger for her to follow me and together she and I crawled down through the vents.

We followed the sound of Cat Noir fighting, and came upon another air-duct opening where we could witness the fighting.

Ladybug by then had now joined the fight. Something that I was thankful for (hey Cat Noir was good but I doubt he could defeat two tonne rock without _some_ form of help). Chloe was still struggling hard against Ivan's grip. My eyes widened and I had to bite hard on my tongue to keep from screaming out.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a phone peeking up through a window, I didn't focus much on it.

"What now?" Myléné whispered pulling me from my thoughts.

"We wait" I whispered almost reluctantly unable to bear watching one of my oldest friends struggling so much.. "If we do our own thing, we could be messing up their own plan, and we could end up just making things worse, as much as I _wish_ we could, the best thing to do now is wait."

I watched as Chloé struggled hard against Ivan's grip. Demanding that he release her, but by now Ivan had had enough of her caterwauling and through her away.

My eyes widened and I barely concealed the scream that had nearly erupted from my lips.

Thankfully Ladybug caught her and gently placed her on the ground. Chloé hadn't even bothered to thank her before running from the school.

"Myléné!" Stoneheart screamed becoming more and more erratic as the object as his affections was still out of his sights.

"Why does he _want_ me so bad?" Myléné whispered.

I sighed. "Myléné did something happen between you and him this morning before this whole debacle started?"

"Well I uh had left the bathroom, and when I was rushing to class, he blocked me and then just started screaming in my ear, so I ran as fast as I could out of the room."

"Screaming? Or singing?" I asked. "Ivan was probably trying to reveal his feelings to you, but Ivan's not to good with words, so he tried to sing them, but Ivan's singing is a lot more… agrestive, then others so…"

Myléné looked at me widened. "Ivan _likes_ me?" She asked me.

I nodded. I would have said more but by that point Ivan was doubled over in pain before puking up a kaleidoscope of butterflies, and took the shape of a head.

"ladybug and Cat Noir" The giant head said. "I am Hawkmoth"

"Hawkmoth?" Cat Noir, Ladybug and I whispered in confusion.

"Give me your ladybug earrings and cat ring now, you've down enough damage to these innocent people."

I shook my head. "No" I whispered wide eyed and afraid.

Mylene looked at me confused.

"Nice try Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous!" I smiled a little, this Ladybug's fire reminded me of my own mother.

"It's time to 'deevilize'" She yelled throwing her yo-yo and catching as many butterflies as she could.

Once she had caught them all she opened her yo-yo and released them all into the air. Many of them went through the vent. Myléné and I both covered our eyes, the light emanating being quite blinding before they faded away completely.

I had just lowered my arms when I felt the vent give out from underneath me and Myléné and I went tumbling down right in the middle of the fight.

* * *

"Ow, ok, that was a moronically stupid plan, I'm sorry." I started slowly standing as pain started shooting up my right leg.

 _Well that's broken_. I thought to myself before turning to Myléné.

"You ok?" I said leaning heavily on my left leg.

Myléné blinked at me but nodded favoring her right arm.

"Uh, guys" I turned toward the male voice to see Cat Noir and Ladybug staring at us in shock.

"Were you really hiding in the air vents?" Ladybug asked.

"Yep" I nodded staring up at the giant hole in the ceiling.. "Not one of my best ideas."

Cat Noir looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Before shaking his head and laughing.

I glared at him.

Ivan growled. "You tried to keep Myléné from me!"

I was in trouble I could not run but... "Myléné… run"

Myléné looked at me in surprise.

"I'll be fine go!"

Myléné nodded and ran.

"You two go with her" Cat Noir and Ladybug turned to me wide eyed.

"Someone needs to be there to protect Myléné from the hundred other Stonehearts running around" I said. "GO!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine"

"I'll follow Myléné you protect this girl" Ladybug said before running off.

"Come on big dumb and ugly" I started to yell. "don't you want revenge on the girl, who kept Myléné from you?"

Stoneheart growled at her and made a swipe at me. I ducked out of his reach. Pain shot up my leg when I did and I hissed when I felt it.

"Could you not piss off the two-tonne rock please" Cat Noir said exasperated.

I didn't look at him. "Focus on the two-tonne rock and not the girl with the broken leg please." I told Cat Noir.

"Your leg's broken?" Cat Noir asked me concerned.

I glared at the Cat themed idiot. "Not. The. Time." I jumped out of the way as Stone heart tried to grab me again. I gasped when I felt pain shoot through my leg again.

"Hey!" Cat Noir said sounding angry jumping between me and him. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Stone heart growled at him. And made a swipe at him. Cat Noir picked me up and started to run with me in his arms.

"What exactly _was_ your plan?" Cat Noir asked exasperated

"To buy time for you and ladybug to come up with one" I told him as we ran through the hallways. "I was banking far too much on our dating history that he wouldn't hurt me."

"Yes, yes you are" Cat Noir said reproachfully. "It was stupid, and dumb and idiotic, and stupid, and deadly and stupid and and…"

"Stupid?"

Cat Noir glared at me. I looked at him wide eyed. His glare reminding me of my father's own glare. I swallowed thickly.

"I'm sorry," I said with a sigh. "I wasn't thinking,"

Cat Noir's grip tightened. "I bet you have a lot of people that would be sad if you got hurt." Cat Noir said ducking into a classroom. "You should be more careful"

"I couldn't just walk away" I said. "Beside's what would you have done?"

"I have powers, that enable me to defeat the bad guy, you don't."

I looked away. "And today had started out so well too" She said. "My cousin, had just started his first day… and-Oh no Adrien!" I screamed. I stood ignoring the pain in my leg. "My cousin! I have to…"

"This wouldn't be Adrien Agreste would it?" Cat Noir said calmly cutting me off. "Saw him a while ago, he was headed in the direction of the Agreste mansion." Cat Noir told me.

I stared at him wide eyed. "Are-Are you sure?" I asked.

Cat Noir nodded. "You and Myléné are the only one's in danger" He told me calmly.

Ivan then used that opportunity to barge through our door. "Where's Myléné?" He Yelled.

"Oh _purr_ fect" I said.

Cat Noir chuckled as he jumped between me and Ivan. "You like Pun's too?"

"I find punning to be a perfectly reasonable way to alleviate fear and stress." I said with a shrug. Cat Noir started to jump all around Ivan all the while calling him nasty insults.

"Umm, Ivan this is Myléné" We heard over the PA. My eyes widened.

"Ivan I'll go with you, but only if you bring Annette and Cat Noir to the rooftop in 2 minutes" She said sounding scared and nervous. "Prove to me their still alive, and I'll go with you."

Ivan stayed still for a few moments. A butterfly shaped being appearing infront of his eyes.

"O…kay" He said before holding me and Cat Noir in both of his hands taking both of us and walked to the top of the stomach school.

"What is Ladybug thinking" Cat Noir muttered as Stone heart left the building via a window and started climbing upwards. "I mean it's not like she knows you so why...?

I kept my mind focused on the bolder currently cutting into my stomach. It _really_ hurt.

"Ivan, could you _please_ loosen your grip a little, your hurting me." I would have giggled at Cat Noir's look _really_? The look seemed to scream.

I nodded, but miraculously Ivan did as he was asked. I put my hands firmly on the bolder cutting into my stomach and pulled it upward. By now we had reached the rooftop.

I looked at in surprise. The boulder was purple in color instead of the grey rock that Ivan was currently covered in. I said nothing to Ivan whose entire focus was on getting to Mylene. I took a deep breath and relaxed into Ivan's grip.

I saw Cat Noir's eyes widen, when he saw the boulder in my hands. I put a finger to my lips.

Ladybug and Mylene had come into view without saying a word I tossed the purple rock towards Ladybug she looked at it wide eyed as it broke on the ground. The butterfly broke free from the object, but Ladybug wasted no time she pulled out her Yoyo and caught it before releasing it. When it was released it was the beautiful white butterfly that I remembered seeing as a child.

Ladybug through something into the air... a key? "Miraculous Ladybug!" She yelled as everything returned back to normal. Including Ivan.

I dropped to the ground as the rock surrounding Ivan disappeared I fell to the ground as did Chat Noir

"You ok?" Chat Noir asked me helping me to my feet.

"Y-yeah, I think the miraculous Ladybug cure healed my broken leg, it doesn't hurt anymore" I said testing it out.

Chat Noir stared at me in surprise.

"Thank you, for protecting me." I said to him. Holding out my hand toward him.

"That's what I'm here for" He said taking my hand and shaking it once.

I heard a loud beeping and turned to Ladybug putting a hand to her ear.

"Ladybug!" I said running foreword. "Thank you... for everything."

Ladybug smiled though I could tell it was a bit forced. "Y-your welcome."

Chat Noir stepped up behind me. "What was your plan?" Chat Noir asked his face emotionless.

Ladybug stared at me.

"It wasn't hers, it was a plan I had revealed to Mylene, shortly before we dropped in on you uninvited, Mylene must have told it to you"

"I didn't sanction it, Mylene panicked I had just locked ourselves into the principles office when she grabbed hold of the PA."

Chat Noir turned toward Mylene who was talking softly with Ivan. He smiled softly as did.

"They both look happy" I commented with a smile. "I hope it lasts."

* * *

Shortly after that Ladybug jumped away her miraculous about to run out.

"I guess your clean up" I said with a sigh. "Help us get down?"

Chat rolled his eyes. "What can't jump down your self?"

"Hardy har" I said dryly.

Chat chuckled. "I'm teasing" he said with a hand on my shoulder. He pulled me to the edge of the building and elongated the staff till it touched the ground.

"Anyone want a ride?" Chat Noir said. Myléné and Ivan stared at Cat Noir and the baton that had been extended they looked .

I sighed and took hold of the baton. "Just hold on guys, and you'll be fine" I said before sliding down first.

* * *

I so very nearly avoided a grounding by explaining that in my hurry, to escape from the being that had terrorized the school, I had left my phone inside the classroom.

Cynthia had of course been furious. But had let it go when I explained what had occured. That I had run out of the classroom and spent the rest of the attack hiding in the vent system.

I would have told the truth, but knowing Uncle Gabriel that would have meant getting grounded for putting myself in unnecessary danger.

So instead, I lied and when the interrogation finally ended I left.

* * *

I lay on my bed my hair soaking yet from the gloriously long hot bath I had given myself.

"Annette?" I sat up to see Adrien looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah"

"Are you ok?"

I tilted my head before shrugging. "Yeah, right as rain."

"I heard you were in the school while uh…"

"Ivan?" I supplied.

Adrien nodded. "Went on a rampage" He finished.

"I'm fine." I said.

Adrien sat on the bed infront of me. "Then why didn't we hang out like we normally do after school?"

I swallowed. "I promised myself I would have a bath after school," I tried.

Adrien raised an eyebrow.

I pulled my knees to my chest. "It's not a big deal, Adrien"

"Wrong, it's a big deal" Adrien said. "Talk to me Annette."

"Do you miss them?" I asked staring at a photo of my parents that I kept on my side table.

Adrien followed my gaze his expression saddened. "You know I do."

"Even after three years when something goes wrong, I still want to jump into my parents arms." I said my eyes filling with tears. "After everything that happened, I just wish they were here right now."

"Me too" Adrien said. "I miss my mother too."

Adrien and I sat there for a moment. "Remember when Aunt Bridgette, Uncle Felix and you came over and I insulted you during dinner, and we engaged in a food fight that ended with us wearing more food than we ate?"

"Both our mothers were angry" I laughed. "I have no idea who was angrier though, you're mother, or mine."

Adrien rubbed his ears a smile on his face. "My ears are still throbbing by how hard my mother was tugging my ears."

I laughed. "Or that time when we were like five, and I gave you that horrifying hair cut?"

"While I was sleeping" Adrien interjected. "father and mother were horrified."

"I was grounded for 3 weeks for that!" I said. "I still don't see what the big deal was, you looked cute with a buzz."

Adrien hit me in the face with a pillow. I laughed.

"Another memory I have, is going to this house by a lake, oh it was amazing, it would get so dark and the stars would shine _so_ brightly…" I started. "We'd go swimming in the lake every morning right after breakfast, momma would scold my father and I about waiting an hour before eating…" I looked toward my bedroom window.

"What was your best?"

I smiled sadly. "A few days before momma and papa died, we went to this little meadow that they constantly took me too, papa and mama had packed a lunch and we had a picnic their in the meadow. I remember picking flowers, and weaving them into a crown for momma, she looked so beautiful like that like a fairy princess, papa and I wrestled on the dirt floor. At the end of the day I was so tired and I ended up being carried in my father's arms all the way back home…"

I blinked and stared back at Adrien. "It wasn't much, but it was the last time before the day they died that we did something together, like a family…"

Adrien put a hand on my arm his face showing nothing but compassion.

I pulled away and coughed slightly.

"What about you?" I asked. "You're mother disappeared what six months ago? If anyone should be talking about missing parents it's you" I was being blunt and possibly hurtful, but I knew Adrien wouldn't take it to seriously, I was always like this after I had been made vunerable.

Adrien blinked at the sudden bluntness of my statement but let it pass.

"Well there was this one time, when I was about 6..."

* * *

The next day went by without so much as a problem and hey! As a plus, Adrien didn't have to sneak to school, he was ridden there with the promise that he could stay, so long as his body guard picked him up to and from school everyday, and he still continued all his other extracurricular activities.

The down side was that whenever he tried to speak to Marinette. Marinette would turn her head away from in anger.

I had tried to explain what had happened but unfortunately, my relationship with either Chloé and Adrien didn't help matters. Marinette thought I was just lying to protect my brother, or just down playing the seriousness of what had occurred. Neither of which was true.

For me things had stayed relatively the same with a few small changes.

Myléné had started sitting beside her boyfriend. Even took the chance to thank me for what I had done for her during the attack.

The second thing to change, was Alya. Generally I wanted nothing to do with the press, but Alya was relentless in wanting the full scoop of what happened on the roof of the school. I spent the rest of the day avoiding and evading her to the best of my abilities.

Beside's it wasn't like she would believe if I told her if _I_ was the one to have destroyed the thing that held the akuma.

* * *

At the end of school, I saw Adrien and Marinette talking together. They seemed to be finally getting along and it even ended with Adrien handing him her umbrella.

I smiled and ran after Adrien and hugged him from behind.

"That looked like it went well." I whispered to him.

"Shut up, she's just a friend" Adrien said rearranging his shirt.

"I _know_ " I teased throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"S-see tomorrow you!" Marinette yelled down to us. "You see tomorrow!"

"Ahh look at that you got her stuttering, what exactly did you say to her dear cousin?"

Adrien nudged me with his shoulders. I laughed as we ran together to get out of the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone had any doubts about who Annette's parents were this section pretty much absolved you of them.
> 
> A part of me was tempted to have their names by said at the end of a chapter like a dramatic reveal. But, this isn't really that much of a dramatic reveal.
> 
> Also as I've stated in this chapter. Bridgette and Felix are dead. That was something I thought had been made clear but I realize that it wasn't so I'm making it clear now. They are dead.
> 
> I have no idea if in Origins part 2 the scene the end scene happens the next day or after lunch. So I made a snap decision and decided to have the ending take place the next day.  
> If it turns out I was wrong just... let it go... please?
> 
> Also I'll be following this timeline: thewalkingweapon.tumblrpost/154556232149/miraculous-ladybug-timeline-complete (Unless for reasons I change my mind).


	4. Adrien's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's birthday arrives and a friend of his is determined to give him the party he wants, no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

**Adrien's Birthday.**

_"Will she be ok Maman?" Adrien asked as his mother and he listened to the heartbreaking screams from the next room. "She's been like this for weeks."_

_"I don't know" Vivienne said. "I think the best thing to do right now, is to just give her time."_

_Adrien looked at the door and knocked on it. The cries subsided for a moment._

_"What?" The broken voice of Annette Agreste sounded._

_"Annette, I know it hurts, and you're in pain, but I want you to know that I'm here if you need me. That I'm not going to abandon you." Adrien said with his hand on the door._

_The door remained close, but the cries had at least ended._

_Adrien turned to his mother who nodded encouragingly. "It's my birthday next week, and maman said you like making food for gifts. I **love** food." Adrien said. "Will you be making me something?"_

_The door slowly opened and a green eye with a few strands of black hair covering it. "What did you have in mind?"_

_Adrien hadn't expected it to work, and had honestly just started to talk about anything. "Umm, well… what can you make?"_

_"Easier to tell me what you want" Annette said. "And work from there."_

_"Cake?" Adrien started hesitantly. "Can you make cake?"_

_"How many tiers?" Annette asked. "What kind of flavor you want chocolate, lemon, vanilla, rum? Icing no icing? Sprinkles no sprinkles?"_

_Adrien stood dumbfounded before looking at his mother._

_"How many layers of cake do you want?" Her mother started._

_"1?" Adrien stated it like a question. "Yeah one's enough."_

_Annette nodded and opened the door wider. "Want to come in? We can talk about it there."_

_Adrien nodded hesitantly. "Umm Ok."_

* * *

Finally, after hours upon hours of slaving away I was _finally_ done.

The chocolate cake sat on top of the counter smelling delicious. I took a step back to appraise me work before picking it up and hiding it in the fridge. Writing a sign in big thick black letters, FOR ADRIEN, I stood there for half a moment wondering if I should just give it to Adrien now, or run the risk of having it eaten before I had a chance to hand it to him.

"What are you doing here?" The house chef yelled when he found me in the kitchen.

I opened the fridge wider. Showing him the cake I had made.

The chef forgot his anger when he looked at the cake. "Ahh, for his birthday I presume, you plan on actually giving it to him this year?"

It had come somewhat of a family tradition that I make him a cake for his birthday.

My luck tended to be somewhat ok the rest of the year but, the second Adrien's birthday around, anything I planned went up in smoke.

For the past two years trying to give my cousin his cake, had ended in disaster.

Take last year for example. I had been waiting outside his door waiting to hand it when the cake slipped and fell out of my hand. We had been pulling cake out of that carpet for _weeks_ after words.

Or the year before that when I in my eagerness to hand him the cake I ran to his room tripped and fell covering myself in chocolate.

"You are an ambitious girl"

"You have never seen my cousin eat food; I honestly think sometimes if my brother could marry food he would have. Now I must go get dressed, if I see any of it missing for whatever reason, I'm holding you personally responsible."

* * *

"Want your present _now_ or after school?" I asked Adrien.

"Cake again?" Adrien asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know what they say about trying things over and over again and never succeeding?"

"It was only twice, jackass." Annette said.

"And _how_ many birthdays have you had here?"

I glared at him. "Maybe I won't get you anything" I threatened. "Maybe I'll eat the whole thing by myself."

"Better than you wearing it" Adrien muttered.

I put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. "Ok, seriously Adrien, this isn't like you, what's wrong?"

Adrien shook his head. "I wanted a birthday party I asked Nathalie to ask father if I could have one, but…"

"You think he's going to say no" I said to him.

Adrien nodded. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Well… even if he does say no, we can always have fun, here."

Adrien sighed and nodded.

I frowned. "It's not enough, anymore is it?"

"I'm sorry Annette."

I shrugged. "Hey it's cool, you have Nino, and all those other kids at school, it makes sense you would want to celebrate with them too."

Adrien hugged me. "Thanks for understanding."

"Just don't forget me, Big shot."

"I'm sorry who are you?" Adrien said. I punched him in the arm. Hard. Adrien just laughed.

* * *

"Seriously if we have a party, serve it there"

"It's a small one layer cake" I said. "I doubt it can serve our entire class."

"I can have more made" Adrien said. "Don't worry"

I pouted but nodded. "Yeah sure," I told him.

By that point Nathalie came in with two tablets. "Your schedules for today." She said handing them to us. I took the tablet and swiped through my day. I had finally been able to sign up for my extracurriculars, and I could see Gymnastics slated for after school.

After Gymnastics I had homework, and then freedom for the rest of the day.

I smiled happily then frowned… wait…

"Did you ask father about the party?" Adrien asked voicing the question I had wanted to state.

Adrien asked as Nathalie walked away.

"He… uh doesn't think it would be a good idea."

I stared at Adrien as his face looked down in sadness. I put a hand on his arm.

"The movies" I said quickly. "Would he be opposed to heading to the movies with a couple of friends?"

"It's fine" Adrien said standing up. "He'd probably say no to that too."

I shared a glance with Nathalie who stared back sadly.

I stood and hurried after him. "Hey, will you be ok?"

Adrien turned and nodded. "I won't be akumatised for this Annette"

I shook my head. "That's not why I'm asking"

Adrien stopped and turned to me. "I'm fine." Adrien said before turning around and walking away.

* * *

"My man Adrien" Nino said with a smile. "Hey Annette."

The whole Stoneheart thing had gotten a good chunk of the students endeared towards me, including Nino. "Hey Nino."

I glanced up and noticed Chloe glaring at me. I smiled at Adrien and Nino before heading up toward the stairs toward Chloe.

"Hey Chloe"

She glared at me darkly. "Hello Annette."

"You're not still mad about the whole Stoneheart thing are you?"

"You protected Mylene" Chloe said while Sabrina glared.

"Yes"

"And abandoned me"

"How could you abandon poor Chloe like that?" Sabrina tuned in glaring at me.

 _Really?_ I thought toward Sabrina. I had seen her run when Ivan had barged in in his Stoneheart persona.

I had apologised for that a thousand times but Chloe was still angry. "He had been screaming for Mylene, I didn't think you were in any danger."

Chloe scoffed. "Yeah right"

"Chloe" I said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm your friend. You can stop with the ice queen persona and talk to me."

Chloe glared at me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

_Bull._

"I'm not apologising for protecting Mylene" I told Chloe, "But I am sorry, I made you feel abandoned"

Chloe shook her head. "I don't care" Chloe said walking away. "Do whatever you want."

I looked down before looking back up. "Did you get Adrien his present?"

Chloe stopped before turning toward me and scoffed. "Of course, I did." She said to me.

"He like's food, Cat Noir, may have a crush on Ladybug and _really_ wants a party" I said to her, heading upstairs. "Do with that information what you will."

"Mr. Agreste won't give him a party?" Chloe said as I took a small detour to the locker room. "What does that man have against fun?"

I shrugged. "Auntie Vivienne's disappearance has _really_ taken its toll on him." I said taking out my laptop from my locker.

Chloe crossed her arms and walked with me to class, Sabrina trailed calmly behind us. We walked in silence for the most part, but just before I went into class Chloe pulled me aside.

"I'm still angry you left me alone with that…"

"With Ivan?" I cut in. No matter what he had he had looked like he was still Ivan.

"But, thank you for the reminder, and the ideas" Chloe said begrudgingly before turning to her seat.

I tilted my head before heading up towards my seat. "Hey guys" I said.

"Hey" Mylene, Ivan and Nathanael said as I took a seat beside Nathanael.

"Any news on the party?" Mylene asked. I gave her a thumb down.

Mylene pouted. "That sucks" She said. "Poor Adrien" She said with a sigh.

"He enjoy the cake?" Ivan asked.

"Haven't given it to him yet"

"Nervous?" Ivan said with a chuckle.

My face flushed. "Screw you, I am _never_ telling you guys anything again."

Nathanael laughed. "It is pretty funny, you the gymnast, can't walk a couple flights of stairs to hand him a present."

I was ready to cuff Nathanael but I had to admit he had a point. "I'm cursed" I said. "I'm starting to think that maybe making him food is a _terrible_ idea, that maybe I should give him something that's not easily smashed."

" _Or_ you could just leave it in the kitchen and bring him to it." Nathanael said.

The expression my face turned thoughtful as I considered Nathanael's suggestion.

* * *

I could see Chloe freaking out to Sabrina about what to get Adrien, and eventually at the end of Class she gave him a hug and told him that it was on its way.

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything to Chloe about it.

"Hey Adrien, Hey Nino" I said walking up to the shouldering my backpack as I waited for the cars to come pick us up during afternoon break.

"Yo, what does your uncle have against fun?" Nino asked me I blinked at the sudden question. I gave Adrien a questioning glance before I realised what had probably had happened.

"It interferes with work" I deadpanned.

"You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be a kid and want to have fun" Nino said.

"Uh that's probably _why_ he's so against you having fun" I interjected. "My father, was the straight and narrow one remember?"

"You're dad? No way" Adrien shook his head.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, believe what you want," By that point our cars arrived and Adrien and I said our goodbyes and left or well Adrien left, Nino on the other hand...

"You think I could come with you, to talk to your uncle?" Nino asked. I weighed the options of worst case scenario. On the one hand I could say it would be useless only to have Nino walk to his house anyway… Or I could invite him into the care and save everyone half an hour…

I knocked on passenger's door window. Cynthia moved over and rolled the window down.

Can I bring Adrien's friend? He wants to talk to Uncle Gabriel."

Cynthia sighed. "Fine, get in"

I opened the door for Nino and smiled.

Nino nodded in my direction before entering the car. I got in after him and closed the door.

"Sick ride" Nino said as the car started to drive.

"Word of advice, don't use slang in front of my uncle" I said to Nino. "He doesn't much care for it."

Nino nodded rigorously.

"But thanks," I said to Nino. "I'll be sure to pass it on to Uncle."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before Nino spoke up again.

"Any other advice?"

"Don't bring up his wife or any dead/missing relatives" I said. "It's not something he appreciates, and he'll shut down a lot of people who try. And in your case, you may just get thrown out on your ear."

Nino nodded. "Anything else?"

"Don't push it, tell him how sad Adrien's been, how much it would mean to Adrien, but don't ever insinuate that he doesn't care about Adrien, my uncle is the type to dig in his heals and not change his mind."

"You started living with them 3 years ago, right?"

I nodded. "Yep, the circumstances regarding the move are not something I like talking about." I said. "Uncle, Adrien, and I are a lot alike in that regard."

Nino nodded as we pulled into the Agreste Mansion driveway.

"Good luck" Nino said as I got out of the car.

"Wait you're not coming" Nino said as he followed me inside the house.

"Oh heck no, I have to eat lunch, check on my birthday present for Adrien... Besides he'll have that much more respect for you if you face him without back up."

Nino glared at me. "I hate you"

"You and the rest of the school" I said with a smile. "Get in line buddy." With that I turned and walked away.

"I _despise_ youAnnette Agreste"

I laughed on my way out. "Remember no slang!"

* * *

"Where's my cake?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

The chef turned to glance at me and smiled. "Ahh Annette, You're birthday gift to Adrien I hid in the microwave, and told everyone that it was broken." He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks Henri" I said rushing to the microwave and smiled when I saw it sitting their perfectly whole.

"YAY!" I said giving the man a hug. "Thanks so much for making sure it didn't get touched."

Henri nodded and patted me on the head. "You're welcome"

"What's for lunch?" I asked eagerly.

Henri pulled out an apron and handed it to me. "Want to find out?"

"Annette" I turned to see Adrien staring at me as I put the meal down for Adrien and me to eat. "Was Nino here?"

"Yeah" I said "Wanted to talk to your father."

"And you _let_ him" Adrien said angrily.

I nodded. "I didn't think it could hurt much. Why, what happened?"

"He threw Nino out and forbade him from ever coming into this house again"

My eyes widened. "Ouch, you ok? Had I known that would happen, I wouldn't have allowed Nino into the car."

Adrien shook his head. "Why does your paranoia of what _might_ happen only come into play when you think _you're_ going to get in trouble."

I shrugged. "To be honest it _did_ " I said.

Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"I figured that if I told Nino that talking to Gabriel wouldn't change his mind, it would end with Nino walking to your house instead, I just saved time." I said. "And _paw_ lease if I was truly paranoid, I wouldn't do half the things I do."

Adrien shrugged with a smile. "Fair enough."

"Lunch?" I asked. "I helped make it you know"

Adrien finished his dinner. "Nice lunch" He said standing and grabbing his book bag.

I smiled and stood myself grabbing my own book bag "Want your cake now or later?"

"Let's save it for after Dinner." Adrien said.

"Afraid I'll end up wearing it again?" I said with a laugh.

Adrien shook his head smiling happily/

We both arrived at the door and opened it.

"Surprise!" A group of children shouted not just any children, but our own Classmates. "Happy birthday!"

"Hey, hey, hey birthday boy, guess what? Daddy's gone; while the cat's away the mice will play" A man in the most ridiculous outfit I had ever seen said.

I inwardly groaned at that sentence. Wait…

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Oh, just that all the grownups have taken a little vacation in the sky." Nino said pointing up I looked up and saw several people in multicolored bubbles floating away in the air.

"Nino?" Adrien asked as though he couldn't believe that _this_ is who his best friend had become. I looked up at the akumatized victim in shock. Cause in an outfit like that- it had to be an akumatized victim.

"The bubbler has brought all your homies together for one single purpose to ce-le-brate" He said pumping his fist in the air.

… No yeah, that was Nino.

Nino jumped down from the bubble he had been perched on (Cause yeah why not right?) and straight behind the turntable.

"Let's get this party started!" Nino pumped before starting the music.

Adrien backed away and back into the house. "I'm uhh… going to get the cake" He said before he jumped inside.

I opened my mouth to tell him where the cake was, and possibly question his sanity when two things happened at the same time.

One. The door closed blocking him from my view and hearing. And two. 3 people tackled me and pulled me into a secluded section of the Party.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" I hissed turning around to see Myléné Ivan, and Nathanael surrounding me.

"We need your help" Myléné said glancing at Nino in fear.

I tilted my head in confusion. "My help, I don't understand…"

Just as I said that the Bubbler started to speak.

"Come on I brought you here to party, so dance or you'll join the adults in the sky." Nino said despite all the makeup and balloons covering his body, he looked quite sinister as he said that.

"Ok… this is bad, but what do you expect _me_ to do about it?" I whispered. "I mean… Ladybug and Cat Noir will probably be here soon so…"

"And if they don't?" Myléné asked worriedly.

"They will" I said to Myléné. "Besides it's not like we can do anything without Ladybug here to purify the akuma remember?"

"We can get the akumatized item away from him" Myléné said to me, "like you did with Ivan remember?"

"You guys have any idea what it could be?" I asked staring up at Nino.

"To encase people inside the bubbles, he's using an oversized bubble wand" Nathanael said. "It's attached to his back."

I nodded a plan was already formulating in my mind. "Ok, ok, I have a plan but it's a longshot, and it may end with us worse for wear, you in?"

Myléné and Ivan stared at each other before nodding. "What do you need?"

"A distraction" I said. "Not one big enough to anger him, but just enough to get his attention, and someone to pull the wand from his back, when he's properly distracted."

"What kind of distraction?" Nathanael said.

I bit my thumbnail. "Request a song change maybe?"

At that point the song changed to that of a slow song and I groaned. "Well _that_ isn't going to look suspicious at _all._ "

Nathanael bit his lip. "I have an idea come on" He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to the stage.

"Oh, not _this_ song!" Nathanael groaned loudly. "Come on, can't we have something a bit more upbeat!"

"Yeah!" I yelled, "This music is lame!"

"Excuse me!" Chloe yelled. "No, it isn't!"

"Oh, what do you know Chloe" Nathanael Yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey, no fighting at Adrien's party" The Bubbler said angrily. As Ivan came up behind him and quickly and expertly pulled the wand from his back.

I resisted the smile. "Ok, sorry"

Chloe glared at me. "I was in the middle of a slow dance with Adrien"

"I'm sorry Chloe" I said with a hand on her shoulder. "Have fun"

Nino shook his head before jumping back to the stage.

Chloe gave me one last glare before going back to find Adrien. Just as she had put her hand on his shoulder the music changed…again.

Ivan, Myléné Nathanael and I snuck into the mansion.

"At least he can't make any more bubbles" I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Marinette and Alya said walking toward us.

I pulled out Nino's wand. "Ivan snagged this from Nino when his attention was diverted. We can't break it, but at least he can't bubble anyone else"

Marinette eyes lit up. "That's quite resourceful of you"

"Thanks" I said. "But we need a place to hide this."

"Oh, _do_ you" We heard from behind us.

I gasped and the six of us started backing away slowly.

I smiled. "You know you're absolutely doomed, right."

Nino stopped and glared at me. "Give me back my wand"

I held the wand in my hand and lifted it up before jumping back and laughing. "Keep away!" Before throwing it to Nathanael. "Run!"

Nathanael didn't have to be told twice before we all started to play. It passed hands quickly never staying in more than one spot for more than two seconds.

"Argh stop messing around!" Nino said as I cartwheeled away with the wand in my hand.

"Show off!" Nathanael laughed. I threw the wand at him.

"All I want is for everyone to have fun"

"By bubbling those who don't?" I questioned. "Yeah, real fun"

"Don't you want your cousin to have his first party?" Nino questioned me.

"Not when the guests are here out of fear" I said. "And I know Adrien would say the same thing."

He was so focused on me that he hadn't noticed that the one with the wand – Nathanael, had snuck back out of the Mansion.

Nino turned to find that the one with the wand was gone. "Hey where'd it go?"

I shrugged with a smile. "Who knows" Before the rest of us ran back outside and closed the door.

"You guys are crazy" Marinette said. "Was this really the best plan?"

"The only one" I said.

"It worked." Nathanael said. "But I don't think telling everyone to run is a good idea"

I nodded. "No, there's literally a strength in numbers right now so long as everyone is here we can blend in"

"Fair enough" Marinette said with a half glance into her bag. "I umm have to uhh… wish Adrien a happy birthday?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Uh-huh" I said but Marinette had already backed away and left.

 _Huh that was weird._ I said. But I couldn't focus on that any more as Nino had decided to make his appearance again.

We had just started running when Ladybug made her appearance again.

I breathed a sigh of relief but Nino had hardly stopped running when I found his hand reach out and pull the wand. I refused to let go and we tugged hard on the wand until...

Again, two things happened at once Ladybug's yoyo wrapped around his hand pulling it away from the wand. And the second...

 _"Cataclysm"_ I black hand appeared almost out of nowhere and the wand was reduced to ash. A purple butterfly appeared and Ladybug wasted no time to purify the akuma.

"Bye, bye, little butterfly."

Before disappearing off she pulled a red and black vinyl from the table and tossed it into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She yelled as everything went back to normal.

Ladybug left right away. Cat Noir on the other hand stayed behind.

"Isn't your suit on a timer or something?" I asked without turning around.

"Annette" Cat Noir said his tone not amused.

"I'm not apologising"

"You could have been hurt"

"I was fine"

"You have no powers, no abilities that make you any different from anyone else, you are not special Annette."

"I know!" I yelled. "You think I don't know how utterly _average_ I am? But I couldn't just stand by and do nothing."

Cat Noir sighed. "You're not average, I just meant..."

I glared at him. "I know what you meant" I cut him off before I sighed. "You should go, anyone who knows your identity is a liability, go"

"This isn't over Annette"

"Get out" I said my meaning having completely changed.

Once he left I bent over and focused on my breathing. A hand on my stomach my eyes closed as I focused intently on the rise and fall of my diaphragm.

A few minutes later I opened my eyes feeling much better.

"Annette!" I looked over to see Cynthia waving to me.

I nodded and ran to her got into the car and we drove off to school. Adrien's car right behind us.

"A gift… from your father" Nathalie said handing Adrien a purple package as we ate our dinner together.

Adrien's eyes lit up as he took in the gift. "Thank you, I mean, say thank you to my father for me."

Nathalie nodded once before walking away.

"Open it!" I said eagerly. Adrien ripped open the packaging to reveal a blue scarf.

"Pretty!" I said in awe.

Adrien nodded in surprise. He wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"My turn? I notice that you had had trouble finding the cake earlier" I asked hesitantly. Adrien looked at me once and nodded, though to me his face looked guarded.

I looked at him concerned, before shaking my head. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the kitchen.

The cooks had finished for the day, so it was mostly empty save for the head chef who was still cleaning up.

I pulled Adrien to the Microwave and opened revealing only a single slice of cake.

"Hey!" I said. "Where did the rest of the cake go?"

"Heh, heh sorry, Annie, that was all I could save" Henri said.

I rolled my eyes, but handed the cake to Adrien. "Happy Birthday cousin"

Adrien looked at the cake before putting it down and hugging me. I stood stock still in shock. "Adrien?"

"I love you" Adrien said. "Please don't leave me too"

I stood wide eyed. "I-I have no plans to."

Adrien's grip around me tightened. "Ladybug and Cat Noir can do just about anything, but your human, you could get hurt and, and"

"Adrien, Adrien" I said pulling away so he was looking at me. "Calm down."

Adrien and I were only a few months apart. But his eyes as the glanced at me nearly filled with tears made him look several years younger.

"Where is, this coming from?"

"I heard about what you did with Stoneheart, and today with the whole Bubbler fiasco I – you could have been hurt Annette."

I held my cousin tightly. "I couldn't just do _nothing_ ," I said calmly.

"I _can't_ lose you" Adrien said. "Please don't let me lose you too."

I couldn't answer my cousin instead I just held him tightly.

"Isn't this kind of manipulative of you" Plagg said once Adrien had snuck upstairs into his own room. "Your using the persona she's closest too, to get the outcome you want."

Adrien glared at Plagg. "Maybe if anything I did and said in there was a lie, but it wasn't, she's going to get herself killed Plagg."

"Have a little faith in her" Plagg insisted. "I bet she's a lot more durable than you give her credit for."

"I don't want her hurt"

"Funny" Plagg mocked. "I didn't think being your father was on your itinerary."

"I'm not locking her away" Adrien said. "I just want her to be careful."

"By making her feel useless?" Plagg said. "Yeah good plan."

Adrien looked away in anger. "Since when do you care about what I do?"

"Since doing so could put the civilian in even more danger, when she tries to prove Cat Noir wrong." Plagg said.

Adrien shook his head. "Annette's not like that."

"Sure kid" Plagg said the sarcasm just barely noticed.

Plagg looked toward the door saddened before flying down to head to bed.

* * *

**No POV**

_"You're insane" Plagg whispered in Annette's ear. "You're only 6 years old Annette."_

_That just seemed to make even more determined. "I'll be fine"_

_"You'll fall" Annette shook her head stubbornly._

_"No, I won't"_

_"You'll burn yourself" Annette laughed at that._

_"Which is why you're here"_

_Plagg put a paw to his head. "Your father is going to_ kill _me."_

_"Daddy wouldn't do that." Annette said wide eyed._

_Plagg glared at her. "Why do you hate me?"_

_"Don't you want me to have fun?" Annette said sucking her thumb looking adorable._

_"I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"It's their anniversary, I want to make something special." Annette said with a pout. Her green eyes wide and shiny as though she was close to tears._

_"Oh no, not the puppy eyes" Plagg said closing his eyes and turning away. "You know I can't stand the puppy dog eyes."_

_"Ok…" Annette said sounding sad._

_Plagg turned around and sighed at the look of sadness on Annette's face._

_"No, stove, you use the microwave and the toaster only, and_ I _get the stuff that's up too high"_

_Annette clapped and jumped up and down. "Yay!"_

_"Shh!" Plagg said putting a paw to her mouth. "You wouldn't want to wake them, would you?"_

_Annette smiled and ran to the kitchen._

_"Happy Anniversary mommy and daddy" Annette said coming into her room a tray of cereal, toast, Camembert, some cookies and milk in her hands. Plagg was underneath the tray helping keep it steady._

_Her parents were in bed asleep and tired. Her mother opened her eyes and smiled at her only child entering their room._

_She turned over and woke her husband. "Felix" Bridgette said pushing her husband slightly "Look what you're daughter brought."_

_Felix opened his eyes, to the tray of food and turned to smile at his little girl._

_"Did you make all this for us?"_

_Annette scrunched her nose. "Plagg helped and it's not much, Plagg wouldn't let me use the stove, other wise I would have made croissants as well."_

_"Good on that Plagg" Felix said. Plagg smiled at Annette smugly. Annette looked away petulantly._

_"What happened?" Tikki said rubbing her eyes._

_"Annette made breakfast" Bridgette said holding out a cookie for Tikki to eat._

_"Thank you, Annette" Tikki said gratefully._

* * *

Plagg opened his eyes and yawned as Adrien got ready for school.

"Cheese?" He asked petulantly.

Adrien rollled his eyes and held out a chunk of camembert Plagg flew over to it and devoured it in one bite.

"Adrien!" Annette called from the other side. "Hurry up!"

Plagg looked at the door saddened it was an odd sensation to be near the girl he had once been so close with and yet be unable to communicate with her.

"Coming Annette" Adrien said holding his shirt open for Plagg to fly into.

* * *

**Annette POV**

We drove in silence for most of the ride (I had very stressfully pointed out that taking two cars to the same place was very stupid and oddly enough my uncle had agreed). Adrien wearing the scarf his father had gotten for him.

When the two of us finally got to school Adrien got out of the car and went to Nino.

"Cool scarf" Alya yelled from a ways away Marinette beside her nodded emphatically.

Adrien smiled. "Yeah my dad got it, I couldn't believe it, he's gotten me the same lame pen for three years."

I noticed the look of shock then sadness of Marinette's face and tilted my head in confusion before being pulled along by my three newest friends.

"You _really_ need to stop doing that" I laughed.

"How was everything yesterday?" Myléné asked me. "How was your cousin?"

I shrugged. "We ate cake, then headed to bed" I said purposefully not dwelling into emotional baggage that had erupted last night.

"Did Cat Noir come in?" Nathanael asked. I had divulged to the three of them that after the attack had happened I had gotten my ear chewed out from Cat Noir.

"No" I said. "I don't think he's eager for another screaming match, to be honest neither was I.

Mylene and the other two nodded before pulling me along to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if there was any doubt to who's Annette's Parents were this pretty much hit you over the head with it. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!


	5. In Which I Defend Chloé and am Then Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Annette is sleep deprived, Chloe's locker is invaded, and Annette inadvertently creates an Akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next Chapter this time doing the lady Wi-Fi episode. Hope you like it! Please leave a review!
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own.

_"No, don't hurt them!"_

_"Then tell us where it is!"_

_"No, please don't!"_

_"I don't know what your talking about"_

_"Oh really?"_

_"NO!"_

_"You will pay for what you've done tonight!"_

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat in the darkened glow of my room. The swirling images of my parents last moments turning over and over in my head.

Calm down, calm down, you don't want Hawk Moth to sense this calm down. I lay in my bed and focused desperately on my breathing trying to get my heart rate under control.

After a few more moments, my heart rate slowed and I was a lot calmer then I had been.

But I didn't want to sleep yet, so instead I went to my desk and opened a drawer and pulled out a picture.

It was a picture of my mom and dad, but not just any picture, this picture was special.

Mom was in her ladybug outfit her blue eyes shone brightly. Her long hair was in loose pigtails and she was positioned away from her partner, only her hand reaching back.

Cat Noir held her hand, kneeling, head bent low as though to kiss her hand. His suit was different than that of the current chat noir. For once his boots were heels and thigh highs. His tail was longer, his ears were longer and his belt wrapped around his waist twice creating a 'X' shape in front. His hair was longer and messier then this Chat Noirs had ever been.  
I had specifically had asked to take a picture of them like that. I wanted them to give me a pose of what their relationship had been back in the beginning.

I put the photo back and pulled out another this time of Ladybug leaning in Cat Noir's chest with Cat Noir's arms wrapped around Ladybug.  
The third however was my favorite or at least it had been. It was me wearing a black mask with red lenses my hair tied back in black bow, a black long-sleeved shirt and leather gloves with black leggings adorned my body and my arms were crossed in front of my chest a smirk on my face.

My mother had abhorred the costume, stating I had looked to scary, to which my dad and I replied that it was exactly the point.  
 _  
"You will pay for what you've done tonight!"_

I dropped the photo back into the drawer and closed it and turned breathing deeply.

 _Damn_.

* * *

It was Chat Noir's turn to patrol that night, but he couldn't help but watch his cousin as she went through another emotional break down.  
At this rate, she's going to be the next Akuma victim. Chat Noir thought to himself.

A part of him wanted to knock on her window and go to her and hold her until she calmed down. Like she had done for him when his mother disappeared. The other part begged him to leave; that there were other parts of Paris that needed his help that night, not just the young girl that was obviously in such distress.

He watched as she stood again and looked toward the window. She pulled out another drawer and took out a cylinder. She opened it carefully before placing it delicately on the windowsill. The windowsill was very narrow and she kept working at it until it was perfectly balanced before nodding to herself and heading off to bed.

He could smell what it was all the way their and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Camembert. He had no idea, who could ever like Camembert so much and until he had met Plagg hadn't met anyone who had.

He frowned. He hadn't thought that Annette like Camembert either… in fact the few times it had been in the house, she had gone out of her to avoid eating it so what was going on?

Curiosity peeked he vaulted forward and aimed straight for the window. He hung preciously by the window sill for a moment taking desperate care not to let his present fall as he slowly took it off the sill and held in his hand before backflipping into the room.

"Thought that would work." Annette said half amused half annoyed. "What are you doing spying on me for?"

"I wasn't" Cat Noir lied.

Annette raised an eyebrow her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Want to try that again?"

"I noticed you were freaking out, I wanted to make sure, you were ok before I continued on my way" Cat Noir said.

Annette looked down. "Trying to make sure I don't become another weekly monster?"

Cat Noir looked at her. "No, I just don't like seeing people hurt."

Annette sighed. "I'm fine, just had a bad dream is all."

"Are you sure Annette?" Cat Noir asked softly.

Annette smiled. "You have the rest of Paris to watch out for, don't worry about me" I said calmly. "I'll be fine."

"You are apart of Paris" Chat Noir said putting a hand on her soldier. "You deserve my protection to."

"I'm afraid that this, is not something you can help me with" Annette said.

"One more thing" Cat Noir said holding out the camembert container. "Why this"

Annette looked at it, he could practically smell the apprehensiveness coming off her in waves before it disappeared and she laughed lightly.

"Had it brought to me with my dinner today, I loath the cheese, so I thought I'd save it for someone else who likes it better then me, figured if I left some out for you, you'd get curious, and come in." Annette said lightly her hands pulled behind her back.

Cat Noir stared at her for a moment. Had anyone else been with her they would have thought she was telling the truth, but Cat Noir or rather Adrien had known her longer, her pulling her hands behind her back was a tell that she was lying, it was something she did to hide the shaking.

"…Right" Cat Noir said. "Well if your sure your ok, I'd best be off, I have the rest of patrol to do"

Annette nodded and smiled tiredly. "Good night"

* * *

"I desperately need more clothes" Chloé said as she dug through her locker. "Want to come shopping with me?  
Sabrina nodded excitedly while I shook my head.

"And be buried under a pile of clothes as you stick me and Sabrina with carrying your stuff, again?" I said leaning against the door, after Cat Noir had left that night I had been unable to get back to sleep, making me extremely tired. "Um, no"

Chloé pouted. "I won't do that!" She said.

I raised an eyebrow before leaning against my locker door and yawned. "Besides I'm exhausted, I haven't had proper sleep in like 3 days, I think I'm going to head home after school and try to take a nap before I get started on my homework."

Chloé glanced at me. "I thought your nightmares had ended."

I shook my head while Sabrina put a hand on my arm. "They came back a few nights ago." I said softly.

Chloé opened her mouth again to respond before being interrupted.

"Hey!" She and I turned around to see Kim holding Alya's phone.

"What's going on?" I asked my arms crossed in front of me.

"Look's like miss Blogger here tried to take picture's inside your locker." Kim said smugly.

Chloé eyes widened, before narrowing in anger.

* * *

"You shouldn't have done it"

"Her Locker was open!"

"While she was in it!" I yelled. "You should have respected her privacy"

"Oh, like she's respected ours?" Alya yelled back at me.

"I don't remember her taking pictures of your locker" I said.

"Girls, enough!" Principle Damocles said. Before turning to Chloé, "There aren't any rules against invasion of privacy" He told Chloé.

Chloé looked positively offended. "She insulted my very soul" She said before breaking down crying in Kim's arms.

I rolled my eyes at my oldest friend's antics. "I wouldn't go that far Chloé" I stated.

"She should still be punished" Chloé added petulantly.

Damocles sighed and turned to Alya. "You will have detention after school for one hour"

Chloé looked livid. "One measly hour, are you kidding me!"

"Chloé, that's more then fair" I whispered to her. "You got what you wanted, let it go"

Chloé turned to glare at me. "Are you against me too?"

My expression turned cold. "You're make mountains out of mole hills, she's getting punished, she'll never do it again, let it go"

Chloé sighed and left glaring darkly at Alya. "I catch you taking pictures, or even take a glance, inside my locker again, you will regret it." She seethed before stalking out the room.

I grabbed my bag putting it over my shoulders.

"What a spoiled brat." Alya muttered to herself as she and I walked out together. My hands stilled as I resisted the urge to slap Alya for what she said. _She's allowed to have her own opinion, she's allowed to have her own opinion._ I continuously reminded myself.

"Why were you taking pictures of her locker?" I asked her.

Alya glared at me. "That is none of your business"

"Like the contents of Chloé's locker is not yours?" I reiterated calmly.

Alya glared at me. "It was open"

"The objects in her locker where still hers." I said feigning calmness. In all actuality, my lack of sleep had resulted in my getting a headache.

"Why are you taking her side!" Alya said. "She's a bitch who ruins everyone's life just by existing!"

My eyes widened in anger and I slapped Alya. Hard.

I stared at my hand in wide eyed shock. Alya turned to face me her eyes wide in anger.

Alya glared at me. "Can't handle the truth?"

"That 'bitch' happens to be my oldest friend" I told Alya.

"Your 'oldest friend' is a terror to the entire school" Alya hissed. "And your nothing but an enabler"

I raised an eyebrow. "An enabler huh?" I said I could feel the anger bubbling in my chest but I forced myself to keep my cool. "Careful Ms. Cesaire, I got Chloé to back off on the punishment against you, without me, you would have been suspended, if I were you, I would think twice before badmouthing me again."

With that I turned and stomped away.

* * *

 _You did what!_ Adrien texted me shocked. The second I had left Alya's side I immediately pulled out my cell and started texting my cousin  
 _  
I slapped Marinette's best friend in the face,_ I responded.  
 _  
Why?_  
 _  
I took Chloé's side in a debate_ I texted. _Alya didn't like that, she started calling Chloé a bitch and I slapped her, you know how I am I don't tolerate people badmouthing the people I care about, no matter how justified they may feel it is._

She's allowed to have her own opinion,

Annette Adrien texted.

I breathed deeply trying to reign in my temper. _You're taking this two calmly, she's your friend too Adrien, or have you forgotten?_  
 _  
I am_ Adrien responded _but you must admit, Alya was kind of correct._

I looked away. _I can't just leave her_ I wrote back. _She's over protective of her friends, and terrified of losing those precious to her, like she did her mom, and I, I can't abandon her, like she believes her mom did._

This time there was a little bit of a pause before he responded _Acting the way, she does, isn't helping anyone  
_  
 _And abandoning her, doesn't help her, it makes her worse._ I said with a sigh I put a hand to my forehead. I was honestly exhausted and just wanted to go home and take a nap.

I had half a mind to beg my cousin to cover me while I snuck out and went to Chloé's dad's hotel, to sleep for a good, rest of the day, but there were way too many things that could go wrong.

My phone started to ring and I, assuming it was my father or one of his employees, stupidly pressed the call button without checking the caller id.

I ball of light erupted out of my phone.

"Oh hello" I blinked as me and Adrien were suddenly blocked by a girl in black outfit with a Wi-Fi symbol on her top and black mask in the shape of a…

I smiled bitterly. "What do you want?"

She flicked through something on her phone and before I knew it I was frozen in place.

"Oh, don't worry you're fine." The akumatized victim said as she flicked something else and a camera icon appeared in mid air. "For now."

"Now Annette is it true you took the side of a selfish brat, for your own selfish purposes" I could feel myself move again.

"I took the side of my friend, because I felt she was in the right." I reiterated. I had been in front of the camera pretty much my entire life, both my parents had always warned me about the press and how it would twist the words into something I never said.

"Is it true you slapped a poor girl named Alya"

Alya… only me and Alya had been in the hallway when I slapped her, so that meant…

Oh no, I did not have a hand in creating this one, did I?

I nodded. "Yes, I slapped Alya, when she called one of the people I cared about a 'bitch' and insinuated that she was ruining's everyone's life by merely existed, I was tired, exhausted, and hadn't been sleeping well for the past 3 nights and what Alya said sent me over the edge". This was not going to endear me to anyone, but I was not going to let half of what happen not be heard.

A baton whizzed past and smacked the phone out of her hand.

"Don't you know better than to attack harmless citizens?" I heard the familiar voice of Cat Noir say. "Now behave before I have to unplug you"

I raised my eyebrow at Cat Noir "That the best you got?"

"Shut up!" Cat Noir said. "Shouldn't you be running away?"

"Have you ever met me?" I said as I jumped out of the way of another pink icon barrelling toward me. "Since when have I ever run away from anything?"

"Wish you would"

"Wishes are for stars, this is reality Kitty" I said with a chuckle as I cartwheeled away from another pink icon. "Besides Ladybug isn't here yet"

"Did someone say my name?" I didn't even turn around.

"Hello My Lady" Cat Noir said with a smile.

Ladybug rolled her eyes but she was still smiling before she turned to me. Before she could say anything however Lady Wi-Fi had recovered and aimed a shot at Ladybug.

"I will know your identity Ladybug, or should I say Chloé Bourgeois!"

"What!?" Ladybug, Cat Noir and I said at the exact same time. All with different inflections.

I broke out laughing. "Chloé's not Ladybug"

"Then what was with the yoyo, I found in her Locker?"

"She's a Ladybug fan?" I said with a raised eyebrow, "You know for a journalist, you suck"

That was not the right thing to say.

Did I mention I haven't been sleeping well?

Lady Wi-Fi shot another Icon at me I jumped out of the way.

"Hey it's true, no need to get so charged up"

"You think she's going to believe what I said about Chloé not being Ladybug?" I asked to the two superheroes.

Their silence said everything. "Yeah, I didn't think so either"

* * *

Alya hadn't been gone two minutes, when Ladybug rounded on me.

"You hit her?" Ladybug snarled.

I blinked at the bug themed heroine, surprised at the sudden hostility. "She insulted a friend of mine, and I reacted poorly, when you capture her akuma, I'll apologize ok?" I said hurriedly in the hopes that it will delay a fight.

Ladybug glared. "Why are you even friends with a girl like that?"

I leaned against my locker and rubbed my eyes. "There are things we've been through together that we can't just turn our back on. She along with Adrien, and Sabrina helped me out of some severe depression episodes, I can't ignore that, especially when I ignored her, when…" My eyes closed and I turned away. "Never mind, can we forget it please?" I said wiping away my tears.

"That doesn't give her the right to treat those around her like crap" Ladybug said.

I shook my head. "No, I know that"

"Than why do you let her?"

"I don't, I try my best to act as mediator and give healthy compromises, but I don't always succeed."

"Maybe you should cut her out"

"That's undeniably cold, she's already lost her mother, you want her to lose a friend too?"

Ladybug paused and stared at Annette in confusion. "S-she lost her mother?"

I froze. "Damn it" I sighed. "I should not have said that, ok no more questions until I have full control over my mouth to brain filter, I mean brain to mouth filter."

I could tell Ladybug was trying to hide a smile.

"Seriously though, don't tell Chloé what I've told you, it's not something she like's spread around."

"What happened to Mrs. Bourgeois though?"

Queen Bee happened. I shook my head a small smile on my face. "I can't, I promised I'm sorry."

"You should probably get some sleep" Cat Noir said softly. "You look exhausted"

I shook my head. "I can't, I won't be able too without knowing Chloé is ok..." I told him.

Cat Noir looked at me severely. "I'll come by personally after all this is over, and let you know how everything went, Ok, kitten?"

My eyes widened for a moment before I pushed him away. "…Don't call me that" I said or at least tried to say.

Cat Noir looked at me in surprise, before nodding. I was vaguely aware of his arm around my waist before darkness overcame me and I was out like a light.

* * *

_"Come on, get up" Chloe told me while Sabrina pulled me right side up. "We are getting out of this house."_

I said nothing just blinked at everyone tiredly.

"Uhh, Chloé I really don't think this is a good idea" Adrien said as Chloé dug through my closet and pulled out an outfit.

Chloé turned to glare at Adrien. "She hasn't left the house in weeks, Adrien, ever since your birthday the only thing she has done, is go to school and come home, she needs out, she needs fun." Chloe turned to Sabrina. "You agree with me right?"

"Yes Chloe" Sabrina said earnestly. Sabrina was a lot like me and Chloe her mother had just up and left one day, and she in her anguish had latched tightly to Chloe now the two went everywhere together.

"I'm right here you know." I said.

"Yeah, and it's completely true, get dressed" Chloé said dumping a handful of clothes and while Sabrina pushed me toward the shower.

"I doubt uncle will approve" I told her over Sabrina's head.

Your uncle can suck an egg" Chloé said bluntly. "Besides your aunt already agreed, stop stalling get dressed." Chloé said pulling the door closed. "Your coming too," I heard her say to what was probably Adrien.

For the first time in what felt like forever I laughed.

* * *

I woke up the light outside dark surprised to be in my own bed. The events of that day flooded my mind and I struggled to sit up only to find that I had an arm wrapped around my waist.

In the light of the moon I could just make out the blonde ponytail. I looked at her wide eyed.

"Chloé?" I whispered. Chloé unfortunately had always been a light sleeper so when I said that she turned around a groaned.

"Yes, yes, I'm here you can stop worrying, I'm fine, go back to sleep I'm exhausted" Chloé said before turning around and pulling my covers further up her chin.

I chuckled. "You don't do anything by halves, do you?"

"Go. To. Sleep." Chloé said.

I sighed and pulled the covers up to my chin and fell back asleep.

"So, after Cat Noir told me that he sent you home and that you were worried, I all but insisted that Daddy take me to your house, so you could see for yourself that I was ok, it would stop your midnight panic attacks, and I would not be woken in the middle of the night by the phone ringing." Chloe told me as my and Sabrina walked into class behind her.

"You were woken in the middle of the night anyway"

Chloé laughed. "Yes, only for a few seconds, not the five minutes it would have been calming you down trying to make sure I wasn't 'just saying that'.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah and the fact that I told you that morning that I had been having nightmares had nothing to do with it?"

Chloé rolled her eyes as we walked into class.

As she went to sit by Sabrina and I went to sit by Nathanael I paused by Marinette and Alya's seat and stood there for a moment. Before plucking up my courage and talking to her.

"Alya?" I asked softly.

Alya turned toward me her eyes narrowed. "Yes?"

I bit my lip, worried for a split second that this would blow up in my face, but I swallowed my pride and plowed on through. "I just wanted to apologize for how I treated you yesterday, while I did not agree, with what you said, I should not have treated you the way I did, and I'm sorry for how I reacted."

Alya stared at me for a moment before shrugging. "I suppose complaining about Chloe to a friend of hers wasn't the wisest decision, and perhaps I shouldn't have been taking pictures of her locker."

I raised an eyebrow. "So… we good?"

Alya looked passed me to Chloé. "Do I have to apologize to Chloé?"

I smiled thinly. "It would be appreciated but I'm not going to gun you down for it" I said.

Alya hid a smirk.

I stepped back and headed back up the stairs.

Nathanael, Ivan and Myléné immediately rounded on me.

"What happened? Did you help defeat Lady Wi-fi? Did you really slap Alya?" They all fired at me at the same time.

"Yes, I slapped Alya, no I didn't this time around I was so exhausted I passed out in Cat Noir's arms, and you saw what happened, Lady Wi-  
Fi interrogated me then Cat Noir showed up, we got attacked, Ladybug showed up, for a split second it looked like they were winning and then Lady Wi-Fi disappeared, I don't what happened after that I wasn't there."

They all just stared at me wide eyed.

"Look if this is about the slap I gave Alya…"

"You… passed out in Cat Noir's arms?" Myléné asked eyebrow raised.

"Um, yeah?"

"That all you can say?" Myléné asked eyes wide. "Where did he take you after that?"

"Uhh… my room?"

"He… carried you to your house in his arms?" Myléné said eyes wide.

My eyes widened and I blushed as what she was saying hit. "Sh-shut up it wasn't like that."

"It was like something" Nathanael muttered. "Your blushing."

I put my hands to my cheeks and laughed. "Cause your making assumptions!" I said. "Nothing happened!"

"Uh-huh" Nathanael said his eyes trained on his art work. This time with him being the one to save Lady Noir.

"Nice drawing" I commented.

Nathanael covered the drawing with his hand and glared at me. "Shut up"

I just gave a small smile.

"Hey" I turned to see Adrien running up to me after school.

"I uhh... didn't get to ask this morning since Chloé was monopolizing your time, but I heard you've been having nightmare's again."

I raised an eyebrow. "Umm yeah" I said. "Chloé tell you?"

Adrien's eyes widened. "Yeah! Yeah it was Chloé who mentioned it, she's worried about you."

"I didn't get them last night" I admitted. "Best sleep I've had in days."

"Oh yeah?" Adrien asked. "Any reason why that is?"

I shrugged. "I guess sleeping surrounded by others helps, but I can't be doing it that often, otherwise I might just get used to it." I shrugged. "I'll figure it out, don't worry Adrien, I'll be fine."

Adrien nodded in that way that told me he didn't believe me. "Any idea what brought them on."

"I've heard that change can bring nightmare's" I said though I didn't know how much stock to put in movie logic. "Maybe the new akumatizations have me unconsciously freaked."

Adrien put a hand on my shoulder. "You think that's it?"  
 _Either that or the fact that the new Ladybug and Cat Noir look a lot like my dead parents, but you know which ever._  
  
"Maybe" I said softly. "It is one of the things afraid of, getting akumatized. Fighting the heroes of Paris, is not exactly on my to do list."

Adrien hugged me tightly. "That won't happen Annette."

"You can't promise that" I said softly.

Adrien shook his head. "It won't happen."

* * *

"Hey" I jumped slightly to see Adrien standing outside my door. A pillow and blanket in my hand.

"What are you doing here"

"Keeping you company" Adrien said softly, anticipating my reaction he said. "Relax this is just until we can find something else that'll work, since you and I both know that meds don't work for you"

It was true, I had started taking, medication to help with the nightmare's 3 years ago, but the had long ago stopped being effective.

"I don't need your help"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Calm down, it's temporary." He said walking past me to my bed. "Now get in bed before I drag you."

"Like you could" I muttered but I crawled into bed beside him anyway.


	6. Christmas Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time and Annette tries her best to make Adrien happy despite the fact that this is the first Christmas without Adrien's mother present. When her attempts to cheer him up fall flat, Adrien runs away, prompting Annette to go looking for him along with her friend Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own miraculous ladybug!

**Christmas Time**

_"Annette?" I looked up at the door to see my Aunt Vivienne coming in. Tears were falling down my face as I looked up from the photo I had been staring at._

_"We're decorating the tree downstairs" My Aunt said. "We were wondering if you wanted to help."_

_I slowly shook my head. Tears falling down my face even as I tried not cry out._

_Vivienne stared at me from the door way her hand on the door handle before she slowly walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulders._

_"I don't think your parents would want you to be alone on Christmas" Aunt Vivienne slowly told me._

_I couldn't say anything I just sat there staring at the black framed photo of my parent's portrait. Both of their wearing gorgeous smiles. My father's arms around my mother's neck, my mother holding my fathers arms an elegant smile on her face, her hair tied into her signature pigtailed style. My father's hair combed back and neat as it had always been when he was out of uniform._

_"Momma's birthday was on the 22nd of Christmas" I said. "We always decorated the tree after her birthday dinner and after she had opened presents, so it wouldn't clash with Christmas" I said tracing my mom's face. "We would put on Christmas music, and my dad would sing his favorites, and my mom and I would laugh and make fun of his awful singing…" Annette eyes closed and she leaned into Vivienne's embrace. "It's all my fault they're gone, if I had just…"_

_Vivienne held me tightly. "Don't go there Annette" She whispered to me._

_"But it's true."_

_I could feel Vivienne shake her head against my own. "No, you don't know that, those awful people killed your parents, you tried to save them."_

_I wanted to deny it. But all my excuses had already been heard before, and it would have just made Aunt Vivienne more upset and that was the last thing I wanted to do on Christmas so instead I just nodded to her._

_Vivienne hugged me tightly. "They loved you Annie, and I know for a fact that they would not want you blaming yourself, especially on Christmas eve"_

_"Viv!" A man with the exact same blond hair as my aunt, though his own eyes were a dark blue opened the door. "We're about to have Christmas dinner, you and Annette coming down or not?"_

_Aunt Vivienne gave me a small smile, before I nodded and sat up. "Ok, ok I'm coming"_

_"Well hurry up"_

_"Vic" Vivienne said softly. "Her parents died a few months ago, this is her first Christmas without them have some tact."_

_Vic put an arm around Vivienne and kissed her cheek. "Anything for my sister"_

_"Annette!" Adrien said coming up the stairs. "Let's go! You already missed, decorating the tree, I'm not letting you miss dinner as well, move." Adrien said pulling me down the stairs._

* * *

Another first Christmas. First Christmas without my aunt, or my aunts brother who had made a habit of coming over every Christmas. But after Aunt Viv disappeared, uncle Gabriel and uncle Victor had a huge fight right after the funeral that had, apparently ended with Victor band from the house.

Neither me nor Adrien had been in the house when it occurred. Nathalie, Adrien's Bodyguard and my own body guard Cynthia had all had the foresight to pull the pair of us out, before the yelling got too intense, but the gist of what happened had been quite clear.

That day hadn't been so bad. Despite the almost crippling depression that had threatened to engulf the pair of us. The day itself had been quite enjoyable. We went to the movies, played in the park, had ice cream, looking back on it, it was probably Nathalie's way of distracting us, but as far as days went it was a good one, all things considered.

The nightmares came back again after Vivienne died. Not for too long, I had them for maybe a week, and I hadn't told anyone about them, instead just throwing myself into my work and eventually the nightmares subsided as well. They hadn't stayed for nearly as long as they had this time. Almost three months and the nightmare's had yet to dissipate.

Hawkmoth had not stopped his tirade. Every other week a new villain appeared attacking Paris hoping to get those darn Miraculouses, some fights I had been apart of, others I hadn't been. But the nightmare's never ended.

I looked up from the scrap book that Aunt Vivienne had given me and stared out the window. Hoping that just for today, Hawkmoth would leave Paris _alone_. Maybe all I needed was one Supervillainless night. One night where Ladybug and Cat Noir weren't constantly in danger.

I hadn't wanted to look into it but If the attacks didn't stop soon I may have to do some snooping of my own. I didn't want to believe that my own uncle could be HawkMoth, but...

I closed my eyes and shook my head once before continue to look over the scrapbook that aunt Vivienne had given me for Christmas 2 Christmases ago. It had been put together years ago, by a good friend of the family, but when my parents died Aunt Vivienne had thought giving it to me would make me feel better.

 _"That's your mother there, that article blasted her for making the mistake of letting the villain go"_ Vivienne would whisper in my ear _. "Look, at me there I just received my miraculous, and look there, I almost outed your father in my first mission. Or look Queen Bee…"_  
  
My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at Queen Bee. I knew who Queen Bee was of course it hadn't taken that long to figure out after I knew who Ladybug and Cat Noir were, but the reason why Queen Bee had disappeared had always been very hush-hush. Vivienne had stuttered over Queen Been as though…

My eyes widened as though remembering what the lie I had been told was.

_"Ran away, after a particularly bad fight"_

Isabelle Bourgeois nee Beaufort was a great many things, but a coward had never been one of them. I had never questioned it, because my parents had been the one telling the story, but what if something happened and they were trying to…

No, No, nope, nu-uh, absolutely not, I was not going to entertain the possibility of that.

My parents were a great many things but liars – especially to me- was not one of them.

"Annette?" I looked up to see Adrien in my door way. His eyes sad, I cursed myself for not checking on him, this was the first Christmas without his mother, I should have been more concerned for Adrien then my own thoughts. I put the scrap book down and put away in my shelf. Adrien wasn't allowed to look at my stuff and he generally was very good about not touching my stuff that I didn't have to go out of my way to hide anything.

…the fact that I didn't want to hide this from him, had little bearing on the matter.

"Yeah?" I said turning to him.

"We're about to start decorating the tree" He told me. "Want to help?"

I nodded and smiled.

This, at least, was easy to understand.

"How does your father, always end up getting a tree on Christmas eve?" I asked inspecting the branches and realizing that they were indeed real.

My parents had long ago stopped attempting getting a real tree 3 days before Christmas, and stead used a fake one every year.

"He's Gabriel Agreste, he get's the best money can buy." Adrien muttered his face twisted in horrid mocking grimace.

"Stop that, you know he cares" I told him as I pulled an ornament from the tree and started to hang it up. A lot of Christmas traditions I had been used to, had been taken away when after my parents were killed, but this at least had stayed the same. "Can I have Christmas music please?" I asked Nathalie. After a few minutes a heard the opening notes of 'Santa Clause is coming to Town' playing in the background.

"You better not pout, you better cry" I started to sing smiling happily, a gave Adrien a glance as I continued putting up ornaments.

"You better not shout, I'm telling you why" Nathalie started humming along.

"Santa Clause is coming to town" I said smiling hanging up another lantern.

"He's making a list, He's checking it twice" Nathalie sang softly

He's goanna find out whose Naughty and Nice"

Santa Clause is coming to town

"He sees you when your sleeping"

"That's creepy" Adrien muttered to me. I ignored him.

"He knows when you're awake" Nathalie sang softly

"He knows if you've been bad or good" I sang.

"So, you better be good for goodness sake" Nathalie and I sand together

"You Better watch out, you better not cry!" I sang

"You Better not pout I'm telling you why!" Nathalie softly said.

"Santa Clause is coming to town" Adrien broke in finally taking an ornament.

"With little tin horns and little toy drums, Rooty toot toots and rummy tum tums" Adrien sang laughing as he walked down the stairs.

"Santa Claus is comin' to town." Nathalie and I joined in.

"And curly head dolls that toddle and coo  
Elephants, boats, and kiddie cars too" I continued to sing hanging some Ornaments on the tree.

"Santa Claus is comin' to town" Adrien and Nathalie finished the verse together as they set up more ornaments.

"Then kids in Girl and Boy land will have a jubilee  
They're gonna build a Toyland all around the Christmas tree" Adrien and I sang together his arm around my shoulders. My arm around his waist.

"So! You better watch out, you better not cry  
Better not pout, I'm telling you why" Nathalie sang softly.

"Santa Claus is comin' to town." All three of us sang together.

Adrien and I broke out laughing as the song ended while Nathalie just smiled softly at us.

Adrien hugged me tightly. "Thanks Annette, I really needed that."

I just smiled.

* * *

Unfortunately the good mood was broken when Gorilla came through the door reminding Adrien that his father had yet to come down stairs. (Cynthia my own body guard had been given the night off, at my own personal request, and by request I mean I begged on bended knee)

"Adrien, he just needs time" I told him.

Nathalie nodded. "I'm sure he'll be down soon" She said.

Adrien just walked on by handing me the ornament as he headed upstairs to his room.

Nathalie and I shared a look before I motioned passed her and up to my fathers study.

"Uncle?" I said swallowing.

"Annette" Uncle Gabriel acknowledged without turning around from the portrait of Aunt Vivienne. My father had a similar one of my mother commissioned, but it along with a lot of other things had been moved to a lake house that Agrestes owned.

Maybe if I was lucky we could actually vacation their this summer… unlikely… as the Lakehouse held secrets that Gabriel did not want Adrien privy to.

I shook my head. I did not need my thoughts digressing. "I know that this Christmas must be hard for you, but as this is also Adrien's first Christmas without his mother…"

"I know, Annette, please just give me a few minutes ok?"

I turned back around giving a small glance back at him before leaving the room. A smiled at Nathalie who was right outside the door.

"He'll be out soon" I said softly.

Nathalie nodded before a walked by her and headed to my Cousin's room.

"Adrien?" I said opening the door. "Your father-"

I stopped and looked around. "Adrien!" I said my eyes catching sight of the open window.

Nathalie and the Gorilla came running in.

"He's not here" I said. "Could he have snuck out?"

Gabriel walked in to see all three of us looking out the window. Nathalie being well Nathalie already had her cell phone at her ear and was already making phone calls.

"Where is my son!" Gabriel yelled. Though I could see the worry in his dark blue eyes. "Find him!"

My cousin's bodyguard said nothing but left the room. I pulled out my own cell and started making phone calls.

"Chloé Adrien is missing" I said as I left the room. "Have you seen him?"

* * *

Within moments I was out of the house in my warmest winter coat, calling for Adrien's name while I kept the phone in my hand waiting for someone to call me telling me they found my cousin.

Chloé came out with me in her own yellow winter coat and a flashlight, Sabrina had called letting me know that she was riding in the car with her father looking and that she would call the Pair of us if they heard any thing.

I had also asked Myléné, Ivan and Nathanael, to keep an eye out around their house, they all lived on the other side of Paris, so it was unlikely that Adrien would be there but they agreed to keep an eye out anyway.

"Shouldn't you be a car searching from there" I asked Chloé since she was shivering.

Chloé shook her head. "No" She said stubbornly. "I'm the ice queen remember? The cold doesn't bother me."

"Should I be singing Let It Go now?" I said laughing slightly.

"Don't you dare" Chloé growled.

We looked up as we heard someone singing.

"I'll take your symbol of joy and burn it to the ground, I'm the vengeful cat of the night, I'm the vengeful cat of the night" Someone sang we looked up and saw a figure in black singing down to the tree in the center square.

I pulled Chloé out of the way and hid.

"Cat-A-Clysm" The person yelled now that the person was on the ground and being flooded from light from the Christmas tree, I could see that person was none other then Cat Noir. My eyes widened and Chloé and I looked at each other wide eyed.

"Why on earth...?" Chloé muttered. As she watched Cat Noir run toward the tree before pausing and instead ran for the add of Adrien that wasn't too far away.

Chloé looked furious. But I held her back. "Wait" I said softly. "I don't think he was being malicious, I think he was blowing off steam."

I could tell Chloé didn't believe me but we sat and waited for him to leave but instead he continued to sing. Before de-transforming into…

"No way" I said my eyes wide and worried. My grip on Chloé loosened and she careened straight for him.

"You son of a bitch!" I heard Chloé howl as I ran up behind her trying to stop her from doing something she'd regret. "How could you?" As Adrien just stared up at us from the ground. **  
**

* * *

"Uh, Chloé perhaps now's not the time…"

Chloé turned to me. "And you! Did you know?"

I shook my head repeatedly. "No of course not!"

"What were you two doing out here in the cold" Adrien asked.

"Looking for your lying ass!" Chloé yelled at him.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Chloé calm down, getting akumatized won't help anyone"

"Y-yeah Chloé is that what you want?" Adrien asked jumping on the bandwagon.

"You hush" Chloé hissed.

"Chloé is fighting your friend as an Akumatized villain something you really want?" I asked her softly. Chloé slowly shook her head. But she still glared at Adrien whenever he tried to open his mouth.

"Then just focus on the sound of your breathing" I said. "Can you do that for me?"

Chloé started to breath deeply, I pulled her to near by bench while Adrien just stood and hopped up from on foot and the other cold.

I pulled off my coat and handed it to him. Adrien looked at my wide eyed but I just glared at him. I myself had on a zip up sweater so I wasn't as cold as Adrien would be. Adrien took the coat from me. All the while Chloé continued to breath as deeply as she could.

After a few moments of Chloé breathing she looked up at me. "I'm fine" She whispered. "Undeniably angry at him" At the word 'him' she jerked her head in Adrien's direction. "But I don't think you have anything to worry about."

I nodded. "Good" I said.

"Why aren't you angry though?" Chloé asked me as she stood.

I shrugged. "I am, just not at Adrien" I said.

"Then who?" Adrien asked worriedly.

I smiled at Adrien. "Don't worry about it Adrien" I said softly. In his hands were Plagg the little black Kwami that I had once been so close with. Curled up in the fetal position and probably freezing.

In the other hand was a pink package. "Maybe you should open that" I said. "It is Christmas, and maybe it'll be something to keep your pet warm"

"Not a pet, Annette, you know what I am" Plagg said through chattering teeth. My eyes widened at Plagg's speech.

"It talks!" Chloé said shocked. "What is that!"

"Chloé…" I warned "don't be rude." Chloé looked away.

"Why would Plagg think you know anything" Adrien said opening his present. He eyes widened when he saw Santa hat he placed it on his head and Plagg flew into one of the small baubles that hang from it.

When he placed it on his head the note fell out of it, and Adrien bent down to read it. "Merry Christmas Adrien, from Marinette" He read he smiled sweetly "She's so awesome"

Chloé gagged. "If you like that sort of thing" She muttered. I nudged slightly and shook my head. "Not now Chloé" I whispered. Chloé just looked away angrily.

"Honestly though" Adrien said putting the note in his pocket. "Why?"

I shrugged.

Plagg sighed and poked out. "Her Parents were the previous Ladybug and Cat Noir"

I glared at Plagg.

Adrien looked at me in surprise while Chloé looked ready to kill me.

"Before you question her to death, can you find me some cheese." Plagg cut in. "I'm still hungry"

Chloé looked absolutely done and she just stared at the ground and walked away saying nothing, but I could tell she was trying to breath to help her calm down.

"Baby steps" I told Adrien. "She'll come around eventually"

Adrien nodded. "What did he mean, you parents were the previous Ladybug and Cat Noir"

"That… they were the previous Ladybug and Cat Noir?" I said phrasing it like a question. "I really don't know what else your thinking."

"Do… you have any special powers?" Adrien asked.

I paused "Your tired" I said with a glance toward Chloé whose head was still faced downward as she focused only on her breathing. "Which is the only reason I'm not roasting you for that question."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "No" I said. "I am an ordinary human being"

Adrien opened his mouth to speak before he caught sight of a Santa being bullied by two bratty kids.

"Hey!" Adrien said while Chloé and I ran up behind him. "Is that how you treat Santa?" He asked helping Santa up from the snow.

"Apologize" Their dad told the kids sternly.

"Sorry Santa" they chorused.

"What a hero" Chloé muttered.

I put an arm on her shoulder. "Chloé"

Chloé looked at me quickly before looking down. "What else don't I know?" She asked me.

"Not now Chloé" I whispered. "I promise I'll tell you everything tonight, but right now we can't talk about it."

Chloé sighed angrily. "I'm not trying to be angry" She defended.

"You have every right to be angry" I agreed. "And tomorrow I'll bring you to a safe space where you can cry and scream and rant and rave all you want, but right now you need to calm down."

"Such a place exists?"

"You'll hate it, I'm not allowed to set foot in there, but yes, I'll take you." I said. "Just think about the next shopping trip you want to go on for now."

Chloé mouth twitched as she attempted to hide a laugh.

Adrien walked up to us and handed me my coat wrapping a blanket around his own shoulders. "That's not going to be enough" I said.

"Says the girl currently in a sweater" Adrien hissed. "I'm fine, besides Santa agreed to give us a ride back to the mansion"

Chloé looked at the sleigh ride in disgust, I nudged her in the ribs. "Chloé it's Christmas" I implored. "Not today"

Chloé looked ready to murder me. I could understand that, she probably felt hurt betrayed, and very alone, and her usual way of letting off steam was being absolutely cruel to anyone within a ten foot radius.

I patted her shoulder. "Come on, it'll be fine" I whispered as the three of us stepped onto the sleigh.

"Thank you, Santa," I said gratefully. Chloé said nothing just sat beside Adrien. The Santa put on his hat but by then it was filled with snow and cold so Adrien, being the kind soul that he was, gave Santa his hat Plagg hiding in his shirt instead.

When Chloé noticed that Adrien gave away the hate Marinette had made her I could see her self becoming slightly calmer.

I breathed easier once that had happened. Chloé wouldn't be akumatized tonight.

Adrien on the other hand had struck up a conversation with the Santa and was currently trying to convince him to have dinner with them.

"I doubt Uncle will appreciate that Adrien" I said softly.

"I'll handle" Adrien said.

"Adrien, your already on thin ice, stop adding weight to it." I said.

"It'll be fine"

"She's right you know" Chloé cut in. "Is this wise?"

Adrien glared at both of us. "It will be fine!" He insisted.

Chloé and I stared at each other before shrugging. "Ok…"

We turned a corner at were at the Agreste mansion gates.

I jumped out of the sleigh as Chloé daintily stepped out of the sleigh. While the Santa also jumped out of the sleigh.

Adrien pressed down on the button and the camera came out of it's hiding spot and looked down at Adrien.

"Adrien is that you? And I see you have Miss Bourgeois and Annette with you good, good and... who are you?"

"I'm Santa Claus" The Santa said I stared straight ahead as I knew what was probably coming.

"And I'm the Easter bunny, you want money I suppose, I'll have my bodyguard deal with you."

"No, it's not like that" Both I and Adrien cut in.

"No, your fathers right" We all turned to see Ladybug standing there positioned to fight. "He's a supervillain under hawkmoth's control."

I put a hand to my forehead. Well if he's not now he soon will be with the way your screaming. I though to myself.

"You are all crazy" Santa said before running to his sleigh and driving off.

"He's not" I said. "He just helped us get home"

Ladybug shook her head. "I know an akuma victim when I see one, you three are safe now, get inside." She said before swinging away.

"Wait!" Adrien and I said together.

Adrien turned to look at Chloé and I before showing his ring. "Plagg!"

"Adrien" The Gates opened to Nathalie and Adrien's Bodyguard coming out.

Adrien entered the mansion and walked straight to the stairs. I nudged Chloé 'follow him' I mouthed to her. Chloé didn't like that I was essentially bossing her around but she did as I asked none the less.

"Where are, you going?" Chloé and Adrien turned around confused.

"To my room since my father isn't celebrating" I stared at Adrien in surprise at the anger and resentment in his tone.

"He was on his way to your room, when you disappeared." I said. "And Henri, there's no need to stay with him in his room, both Chloé and I will make sure he doesn't disappear" I said locking eyes with Adrien.

"None the less, I'd feel better if he was with his body guard, you and Ms. Bourgeois are of course welcome to stay with him." Nathalie said. I said before walking into the kitchen. I knew Plagg, he'd need Camembert and lots of it.

"Where are, you going" Nathalie asked.

"Kitchen, I'm hungry," I lied to Nathalie.

Nathalie narrowed her eyes before letting me go.

* * *

"Knock, Knock." I said entering Adrien's room. My hands filled with sweets and canisters of Hot Chocolate and Camembert.

"Yum" Adrien said sarcastically from his game station.

I was ready to smack Adrien for his attitude. "You're the run who ran off cut the attitude, Adrien"

Adrien turn to glare at me. "I know, but, how was I suppose to act? I mean he's acting…"

"Like I did," I said. "When my parents died? Everyone handles grief differently Adrien, don't be so angry just because his way is not yours. And had you not run off, you would have spent time with him, patience is a virtue Adrien, you'd do well to learn that."

Adrien shook his head. "Why are you taking his side?"

"Empathy" I said softly. "And I'm not, I think uncle was wrong to spend so little time with his son, but Adrien, would it really have killed you to wait five minutes? You had to have known I was on my way."

"Or you could have called me" Chloé cut in. "We could have talked, you don't have to act like you're the only one feeling lonely"

"You have so many friends you could have talked to and yet you chose to make everyone worry" I said.

"I-I didn't want to worry…"

"And yet you did, when you ran off without telling anyone" I said. "Can you blame us for keeping an extra eye on you?"

Adrien looked away, and I backed away. "Remember when I was depressed and everyone thought what was best for me, was to leave me alone, and that I would talk when I was ready, but what I really needed was someone to pull my ass out bed and take me out for the day?"

Adrien slowly nodded. "You and Chloé went shopping." He said.

"Oh, that was a glorious day" Chloé giggled. "It was also the first time out of several weeks that you laughed."

I smiled.

"That's your father, you handled your mother's disappearance, by leaning on others, your father does not have that luxury, as most of the people he knows are either dead, missing, above him, or works for him." I said.

"So…?"

"So… someone storming into his office to get him to do something fun, is going to be impossible, give him time."

That's when everything went sideways.

Santa Claus from earlier flew in threw Adrien's window.

Chloé screeched in shock. Santa Claus gave this speech about how he was going to give everyone terrible Christmas gifts, and how he was going to avenge both he and Adrien. Before throwing down a present full of spiders Chloé jumped onto a nearby chair while I just backed away from the spiders. Santa Claws took off again.

"So… Ladybug made things worse" I said. Adrien glared at me.

"Shut up" Adrien told me.

"No need to be so Agrestive" I said with a smile.

"I will throw a pillow at your head." Adrien said.

"I thought you liked puns" I said before shrugging. "I've run out of puns anyway"

Adrien looked at his ring before looking at Chloé and I. "I have to go"

I nodded. "Yeah, I know" I said. "Take care ok?"

Adrien smiled and gave me a hug. "I'm always ok"

"What about me?" Plagg added petulantly.

"You're almost 7000 years old, if you haven't died yet I doubt anything can kill you" I said. Chloé came around to look.

"I'm still angry, at all the secrets you kept from me" Chloé said. "But… I can see why you did, Adrien" Chloe turned to me. "You on the other hand have a lot of uncomfortable conversations coming"

"As long as you keep your mouth shut, I'll happily talk, just not here, not now."

Chloé nodded. "Fair enough."

"Plagg! Claws Out!" Adrien said, green light enveloped his form and Cat Noir appeared. He stared at his two oldest friends hesitantly before jumping out the window. We ran to the window and watched him jump away.

"He's out of my reach, isn't he?" Chloé said softly.

I turned to Chloé rubbed her shoulders. "I think it would be best if you turned your sights to someone else, trust me Chlo, getting involved with superheroes is just asking for heartache."

Chloé looked down tears falling down her cheeks, this time however, I let her cry.

* * *

So, your parents were the previous Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Chloé asked after she had stopped crying.

I nodded. "Their villains were witches, that they fought for several years, before the miraculous holders finally took their weapon of power, leaving them virtually defenseless, only one person knows where it is now, and I don't even know who that person is." I said.

I could tell Chloé was making an effort to not ask the questions that would make me cry bitterly. Which was probably why she hadn't asked about my parents death.

"Are there any other miraculouses out there?" Chloé asked taking a bite out of a cookie.

"bee, fox, peacock, Butterfly, and turtle" I said. "There are others, but those are the other five that currently reside in Paris."

"Did anyone else I know previously own miraculouses?"

I pursed my lips and looked away.

"Annette?"

"This goes nowhere, your father especially can't know what I've told you"

"What about Sabrina?" Chloé asked.

"If you can trust her to not blabbing it to everyone fine, but literally that's it"

Chloé nodded and held her position as she stared at me earnestly.

I took a deep breath. "My Aunt and Uncle, were peacock and Butterfly, and your mother was Queen Bee, and Sabrina's mother was fox."

She looked at me wide eyed. "Oh, wow. You're parents, _Adrien's_ parents, even- even Sabrina's mother and- and mine?" Chloe frowned. "Wait but my mother, and Sabrina's mother…"

"Skipped town?" I asked. "Yeah, the story surrounding your mother atleast just makes no sense, from everything I heard your mother wasn't a coward, so I don't… though I can't say much about Sabrina's mom, as I didn't know her that well."

Chloé looked at her phone as it began to ring. "You don't think our parents… lied to us; do you?"

I stared at Chloé "I don't know, what I do know, is that what they said happened… makes no sense."

Chloé opened her phone and put a fake smile on her face. "Daddy!" She cried with fake cheer. "I'm with Annette at Adrien's house right now, so sorry I didn't call, but I just couldn't bare the thought of him being without his friends so I thought…" Chloé cut herself off. "Oh but Daddy!" She said her bottom lip jutting out before her eyes lit up. "Yes Daddy thank you!" She said before shutting the phone off.

I raised an eyebrow. Chloé chuckled. "Works everytime"

"You're a horrible person you know that right?"

Chloé waved her hand away. "Yeah, yeah, literally you and everyone else, tell me what else is new."

"I'm joking Chloé"

"How are Akuma's made?"

I looked away. "From what I can tell, Hawk Moth through his miraculous can sense, when people are feeling strong negative emotions, he sends an akuma to that person, and he gives them power for revenge, or what ever it is they were denied."

"I've been the cause of some Akuma's haven't I?" Chloé asked softly.

I went silent for a long time. "You're attitude doesn't help" I said softly. "And yes you seem to be the main cause of a lot of akuma's, so have I, so have a lot of grownups, we've all been mean when it would have done us well to keep a level head."

"But I've been mean, just for the sake of running people off" Chloé said her eyes gazing at something far away. "And it's put Adrien in danger, it's put you in danger."

I didn't say anything. Chloé was right.

Chloé stood up and stared out the window. "I need to be nicer to people, even people I don't like" Chloé said.

I just sat there calmly waiting.

"Can you help me?" Chloé asked.

"I've been the cause of akuma's too"

Lady Wi-fi doesn't count, you were defending me." Chloé said. "At the very least I'll try to keep my head down, and not actively seek out victims."

I nodded. "Ok"

Chloé nodded her eyes far away. "Does Adrien know? About his parents I mean?"

I shook my head. "I'm under oath to not tell him anything, not that I've been actively hiding anything."

Chloé turned to me. "What about me?"

I stopped and held her. "I couldn't have questions, questions leading to answers I wasn't ready to give."

"You mean your parents death?" Chloé said softly. "How bad…"

"Chloé" I whispered. "Please"

CHloé stared at me for a while. "Ok," She said softly. "I'll wait"

The phone in my hand started to ring. I laughed a little when I saw the number my face heating up unintentionally. "It's Nathanael, I asked him to keep an eye out for Adrien, I guess he's calling for an update."

Chloé raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you blushing" I pushed her slightly before answering my cell.

"Hey Nathanael" I said. "Sorry, I forgot to call, but Adrien's been found"

"Oh yeah?" Nathanael said with a laugh. "He ok, should I come over?"

"Oh yeah totally" Chloé snorted having overheard the conversation. "That should be fun"

I smacked Chloé. "I, actually don't know, uncle may be on the war path, so if you want to come over, fine, but… be prepared to get kicked out."

Nathanael laughed. "Any reason why you didn't call?"

I shrugged. "The resulting conversation that occurred after me and Chloé found him got a tad emotional and I honestly just forgot."

"Yeah?" Nathanael asked. "You ok?"

I nodded against the phone. "Yeah, I'm fine" My voice hitched against my will.

"Annette?"

"I gotta go, I'll talk to later, my uncle's calling" I said shutting the phone off. "Damn it"

"Girls?" We turned to the window to see Cat Noir sitting in the windowsill.

"Finished already?" I asked. Cat Noir nodded.

"You two ok?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, emotional conversation got emotional, I'm fine" I said. "I'm going down stairs to get food, maybe you and Chloé should talk."

With that I backed out of the room and headed back downstairs.

* * *

"Everything true?" I was asked the second I renetered the room. Adrien looked at me angrily.

I blinked "Uh…"

"The previous villains being witches, my own parents being miraculous holders, all of it?"

"Neither of you heard it from me" I said evading the question. "Seriously though, you revealed everything in five minutes?" I asked Chloé. "Wow."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was under oath?" I said. "Besides I was afraid that questions would lead to talking about things I wasn't ready for."

Adrien glared at me. "My mother disappeared,"

"We don't know why" I said. "It might not even have anything to do with the miraculous your mother held".

"And not only that but, father was the previous holder of the butterfly, the butterfly which is currently the reason for everyone getting akumatised, don't you think Cat Noir and Ladybug should have been made aware of that?"

"Your father lost the miraculous years ago, I did not want to warn anyone of anything in case I was wrong. Falsely accusing him could have landed him in trouble. His company could have turned belly up. Your livelihood destroyed. Is that what you wanted?" I told him my arms crossed.

"It doesn't matter what I wanted!" Adrien yelled. "What matters is stopping whoever is doing this."

"Adrien" We all turned to see Nathalie at the doorway. "Your father wants to see you."

I didn't know what was said, but what I do know was that two seconds later, my entire class was at the door, wanting to check on Adrien.

Uncle Gabriel allowed them inside and we had a huge Christmas party in our mansion. Even Myléné, Ivan and Nathanael showed up.

"Hey guys" I said to my new friends.

Nathanael stared at me. "You ok? You sounded upset on the phone"

I looked to the sky and nodded. "Yeah, things got hectic earlier, but I'm fine" Nathanael just glanced at me concerned but I put on best smile and invited them to the table.

I wanted to tell them, but I had only known them for months. Maybe later, when I got to know them more.

* * *

"Adrien" I said to him after everyone had gone home. Chloe had left with the express instruction that I call her with every detail that occurred after everyone left. I only agreed after she swore that she'd withhold what she knew from everyone but Sabrina. To which she'd happily agreed.

"Ladybug should know" Adrien told me without turning around. "The previous Butterfly miraculous holder would have invaluable information on how to stop the current Hawk Moth."

I nodded. "I know"

"However, if there's something I've learned about Ladybug, it's that Ladybug jumps to conclusions far to quickly" Adrien turned to me. "And as bad as my father can be, I won't have his name turned to mud on a hunch."

I crossed my arms. "So what are we going to do?"

"We?"

"Yes We" I said. "The previous Miraculous Holders weren't alone, and don't you dare for one moment think your going in this alone either. Chloe Sabrina and I are _involved_ now, don't you dare think your in this alone."

Adrien opened his mouth to argue, but I cut him off. "He's my family too" I said softly. "Don't cut me out."

"What do you think Plagg?" Adrien turned to the little black kwami.

"Annette already knows everything" Plagg said. "Keeping her and Chloé in the loop can't do any more harm."

Adrien turned to me. "Alright, Welcome to the team Annette."

I smiled and laughed. "Don't you for a moment think that this means, I'm not going to stop getting involved, If I can help I will"

Adrien groaned.

* * *

She was there, with the mayors daughter, the day after Christmas.

Chloé played with her coat self consciously. "Umm Annette says this was a safe place to be angry, without fear of being Akumatized." Chloé said softly.

Master Fu nodded to the girl. "Yes, indeed it is, child. Might I ask what has occurred."

"My cousin, is Cat Noir." Annette said glaring at him darkly. "What do you think happened?"

Master Fu's eyes widened and he hurried them into his massage room before any more questions could be raised.

"How did you two find out?" Master Fu asked.

"He detransformed in the middle of the Central Square on Christmas eve" Annette said. "What the hell is wrong with you" Annette said. "Hasn't my family suffered enough?"

"I needed to choose someone quickly, and your cousin fit the bill for what I needed."

"You chose Adrien?" Chloé asked. "You're the one who chose the miraculous holders?"

Master Fu nodded. "Yes child"

Chloé took a deep breath and released. "Did you choose my mother?" She asked softly.

Master Fu nodded slowly. "Isabella Bourgeois" He said. "Lovely girl, smart, beautiful, loyal almost to a fault, and extremely hardworking, couldn't have picked a better one even if I wanted too."

"What happened to her" Chloé whispered. "Is what I've been told for the past 5 years true?"

Master Fu paused. "That unfortunately is something for your father to discuss with you" Master Fu said. "I will not betray your father's trust, if he believes you capable of handling what happened to your mother, then I'm sure he will tell you when he is ready."

"That day will never come!" Chloé cried. "She's my mother I have the right!"

Annette put a hand on Chloé's back. "Let it out Chlo" She said softly. "Let it out"

"I'm sorry" Master Fu said. "I wish I could be of help to you"

"Everyone lies to me" Chloé cried brokenly. "Adrien, you, my own father, why can't anyone just tell me the truth!" She said.

"I'm sorry" Annette said softly to Chloé. "I really am"

Once Chloé had let all her emotions out she wiped her eyes and left the house, feeling exponentially better. Annette on the other hand chose to stay behind.

"You couldn't have chosen anyone else?" I asked. "The Agreste family hadn't dealt with enough pain; you wanted to add more?"

"I needed to pick someone quickly, your cousin, was the kind of person I needed." Master Fu said. "And he and Ladybug have made quite a wonderful team."

"He could get killed" Annette said. "Is that what you want?"

"No" Master Fu said. "But it was a risk needed, I'm too old to do this by myself" Master Fu said.

Annette shook her head. "He dies, and I will be back here after your head." I said angrily.

"He dies, I won't stop you." Master Fu said softly. "But, have some faith in your cousin, he may surprise you."

Annette stayed still for a few more moments before standing up straight. Her emotions better under her control.

"I have to go" Annette said. "I snuck out to bring Chloé by, but if I'm not back soon people will get suspicious." She turned to leave. "Merry Christmas" She said on her way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes Team Miraculous just got a little bigger. Hope you enjoyed this

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who has seen anything regarding the fandom will probably understand the references I'm making here. Heck if you've seen the episode 'Volpina' you'll probably understand the references I'm making.  
> Please constructive criticism only. No flames. Also Hawkmoth is not going to be the only villain in this story, Annette has her own past that she's going to have to deal with.  
> Sidenote: I am totally convinced that Adrien spent months agonizing over whether or not he should defy his father and enrol in school then several months after that agonizing over what he had just done.


End file.
